


Iridescent : Holly storms Hogwarts

by Orahime



Series: Effervescence [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost Drowning, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Girl-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Harry Has Long Hair, Harry Potter Has a Different Name, Harry Potter Has a Pet Snake, Harry is named Holly, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, Nightmares, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orahime/pseuds/Orahime
Summary: Holly enters her first year of Hogwarts, a school that houses a mysterious room on the third corridor. At least she has her brother supporting her, and her soulmates flanking either side. Fred laughs, George frets, Neville worries, and Draco flaunts. Holly thinks its just a normal day in her normal life. Sequel to Effervescence.





	1. Getting on the Hogwarts Express

**Author's Note:**

> Holly has begun her first year of Hogwarts! Making friends or enemies, the Potter-Black Heiress makes her mark in the halls of Hogwarts. Welcome to the first chapter of Holly's adventures in Hogwarts. This is the sequel to Effervescent, please read that first but you don't have to you should still be able to understand the story without reading it. But I would appreciate some love for Holly's origin story.

Holly stood in front of the wall-length mirror in the middle of her walk-in closet. She had worn her plain black work robes that were the basis of the Hogwarts uniform and adjusted the brim of her pointy hat that sat on her head.

"I can hardly imagine any of the students wearing these in class." Holly turned as she observed her reflection. While Holly had an elegant room that she kept clean, without the help of her house elves, it was her walk-in closet that she was the proudest of.

Before she had been given her study, Holly had squished all of her books in half of her wardrobe, lining the shelves that were meant for clothes with her various books that she had owned ordered or bought the few times she was out of the wards.

The walk-in closet was large, almost the same size as her bedroom. It was a large rectangular space created by an expansion charm the older Holly got and the more clothing that she amassed over the years.

The door to the closet took up an entire wall, and flanking the door were two large cupboards that held her shoes in one, and her winter robes in the other. The remainder of the walls were a set of drawers on the lower half and a hanging rack, filled with clothes hangers and the robes and dresses that she would often wear.

The wall to her left had been cleared out of her clothes and her books had lined the walls instead. Holly had gotten the elves to install shelves so that she could arrange her books accordingly. The wall facing the door, however, was taken up by a large wall length mirror, with two shelves on either side. Displayed at the top of the mirror were Holly's practice broom and the Nimbus 2000, Holly kept them polished and beautifully sleek and shiny.

Now that Holly had rearranged her books in the various shelves in her study, she had an entire wall of shelves for her to keep her extensive collection of clothes. Now that she had much more space, her clothes didn't look as compressed as they had been.

Behind the mirror was a secret room that her father had built when Holly was a baby. It was to serve as a panic room should the Manor ever be attacked. Layers upon layers of spells had been woven upon the mirror.

So much so that the only ones with access to the room were the Potters and the house elves in their employ. Holly had been tasked to making sure that her panic room was fully stocked and well maintained at all times. Her parents had a similar room in their own walk-in closets that they kept well maintained.

It was a Potter secret that even Neville and her Aunt Alice and Uncle Frank were not allowed to know. When Holly had first learned of the room, she had been but a toddler, only four years old and being shown the magic room that was hidden from everybody except her eyes.

Now that she was older, she understood the need, even if she believed her father to be overprotective. Yet Holly could not deny how useful the room would be should a siege ever happened.

The panic room was twice as large as her room and closet combined. It was barren of decoration yet it was filled to the brim with non-perishable foods. Holly estimated that if she was alone, she would have been able to survive for almost an entire year.

But now that she had found her soulmates, she had wanted to show them the room. In case of an emergency, she wanted them safe. Holly had wanted to add her mates into the wards that protected the room. After shopping in Diagon Alley, the twins returned with the Potters and Longbottoms to Potter Manor.

Neville and Holly were discussing expenses, trying to make sense of who owes whom how much. The two had sequestered themselves in Neville's room The twins went to their shared room, opposite Holly's that they had claimed for themselves all those years ago.

The parents went to do whatever it was that parents did that Holly wasn't interested enough to know. She assumed it was for her Uncle Frank and Sirius to give their reports from their assignment today. That meant that the twins would have to face her fire-breathing father for daring to kiss his precious daughter.

Holly frowned at the thought, which caught Neville's attention.

"Uhm, Holly?" Neville reached a hand out to place it on top of Holly's, which was clenching around a couple of sickles. Holly made a non-committal sound from the back of her throat. Looking at her brother she noticed the concerned look on his face, Holly blinked and dropped her tensed shoulders.

"What's on your mind now?" Neville questioned his sister, pooling the coins to the side as he shuffled over to sit next to Holly. Leaning into her brother's warmth, Holly could only breathe and appreciate the stability that he provided her.

"What do you think of the twins?" Holly asked as she fiddled with the copper coin in her hands. Neville hummed as he thought about it. "I meant generally when it comes to me?" Holly didn't look at him as she waited for her brother to come up with his answer.

"They love you." Neville answered certainly. "I'm sure they've been in love with you for ages now. The anxiety they both shared while waiting for your birthday, especially after the Birthday Ball, even a blind man could have seen it." he admitted easily.

"Do you think they love me, only because of the bond?" Holly asked, with the coin gripped tight between her fist. "Holly James, you put those negative thoughts away right now. Those boys have been following you around ever since our first birthday party." Neville huffed as he chucked a crumpled piece of parchment at his sister.

"If they ever hurt you, Holly." Neville started, staring right into his sister's eyes with grim determination. "There is nothing in this entire world that would stop me, Uncle James, Uncle Sirius, Aunt Lily and my mother from plotting revenge."

Holly smiled at the image. "Even if we're all in Hogwarts' protective wards?" She asked while batting her lashes at him.

"Your parents and my mother would raze Hogwarts to the ground if anyone ever tried to hurt you. Not to mention Uncle Severus would probably already cursed them stupid." Neville nodded.

"What about your dad?" Holly asked as she once again resumed her fiddling but now there was a smile across her face.

"Well someone has to keep all of them out of Azkaban." Neville shrugged, making Holly laugh heartily. "I assume, Uncle Remy will be the poor sod forced to post bail?" she gasped out. "Do Wizards even do bail?" Neville asked with a raised eyebrow.

Holly hummed, "Well, I supposed not."

A knock interrupted whatever it was that Neville was about to say in response. Looking at each other, Neville called out, 'come in' and the door opened to find the Weasley Twins with a worried expression on their faces that was immediately replaced by one of relief once they spotted Holly next to Neville.

"Gave us a bit of scare there Hols," George joked "Thought we'd lost you." Fred chimed in.

Holly only rolled her eyes at their antics, turning to Neville and cocking her head in question, Neville only nodded once and pushed the coins further away. They would settle the money later. The twins took it as permission to enter the room and left the door open.

James Potter had just stopped by their room a minute ago to warn the boys that there would be no closed doors if Holly was in the same room as them. It was a first of a long list of rules the twins assumed James would be establishing. The boys had only nodded their heads in unison and tried to reassure the irate man that they would never do anything untoward to his precious daughter.

James had glared at them, and really Fred and George had been used to the glares from their mother, and even that one time from waking Bill up. But it didn't compare to the promise of pain should any harm befall his daughter's head.

"Want to play some exploding snap?" Fred asked as he held out a deck of cards in his hand.

"Or we could play poker," George suggested as he also held a deck of muggle playing cards.

"What about blackjack?" Holly chimed in with a smile.

"I have a better idea," Neville added in, he shuffled over to his backpack and pulled out a large rectangular box.

"Sweet Circe, where did you get that?" Holly choked out in awe. Fred and George exchanged looks and Neville passed the box over to the twins.

"Monopoly?" They asked in unison.

"It's a game to destroy friendships created by the devil." Holly shuddered. The one time her daddy, Paddy, and Remus had been playing with Uncle Frank. They had decided to use real money and Holly only watched in awe as Uncle Frank held total domination and left the Potter Manor fifty galleons richer.

Holly had never seen her Uncle Remy turn such a furious shade of red as Sirius slumped over the table despondent to the world. Her daddy had only frowned and his eyebrows furrowed so deeply, Holly wondered if new wrinkles would appear.

"I nicked it from Father's office." Neville said with a shrug. "The aim of the game is to get as many properties and have the most money. The loser is the first to go bankrupt." The twins opened up the box and started to take out the board.

Holly huffed and helped them to set up the board while Neville sorted out the cards. "We'll teach you along the way. Or you could read the rules." Holly offered the little booklet for them. The twins tossed the piece of paper away and huddled on either side of Holly.

Neville narrowed his eyes slightly at the twins but kept his mouth shut.

"I'll be the banker." Holly declared as she tucked her skirt underneath herself in an attempt to be more comfortable. The twins had settled themselves on either side of her and she leaned against Fred while George placed a hand on her leg.

The twins grinned at each other over Holly's head, a muggle game couldn't be that bad.

X

After a consecutive fifth round of defeat, the twins had retreated to their room to sulk. Holly was lounging on Neville's bed laughing as Neville kept its pieces. Rolling over to her side, Holly's long dark hair spilled out from behind her and she just knew she would have a multitude of knots to comb out later.

Neville and Holly had taken turns to be the banker and between the both of them, the twins had suffered a crushing defeat. The twins were intelligent and caught on to the rules fairly quickly, it was only their terrible luck that somehow managed to land on all of their houses and hotels consecutively.

Holly had only hidden a grin behind her hand as she bought another property for her devilishly handsome twins to land on.

"Neville, which house do you think you'll be sorted into?" she asked as she stared into the distance. Personally, Holly thought Neville would be a wonderful Gryffindor but she couldn't deny that yellow and black would suit Neville well.

"Gran thinks I'll end up in Hufflepuff." Neville sighed, leaning his back against the side of the bed next to Holly. She reached out a hand and played with her brother's hair. "I think any house would be lucky to have you, Neville." Holly murmured in encouragement.

"Personally, I wouldn't be surprised if the hat put me in Slytherin, though I think Daddy might have a heart attack." Holly admitted softly. "Well, I guess we can be disappointments together." Neville threw back his head and let out a laugh. Holly blinked at her brother with wide eyes before joining in his laughter.

No matter what, Neville would always have her back. Holly appreciated his support. "I guess Draco would be glad for the company." Neville hummed, trying to picture cheerful and outgoing Holly in the snake pit.

An image of all of Slytherin house bowing at her feet entered his head and Neville couldn't help but laugh out loud. Holly raised a questioning brow but Neville waved it off. "I want to sleep here tonight." Holly declared suddenly as she sat up, wild dark hair tumbling over her shoulders.

"Alright, I'll leave the door unlocked. I'll go take a shower." Neville pushed himself up from his position on the floor. Making his way to his closet. It was a simple walk in closet without an expansion charm, most of Neville's belongings were in his own home after all and it was only a floo call away.

Neville didn't have an en-suite bathroom like Holly had, though the Potters had generously offered one for him. He didn't feel like he should have intruded on their home more than he already had. Though he already thought of it as his second home.

X

Standing in her school robes, Holly jumped when identical faces appeared behind her. She turned, her robes whipping behind her and glared at the twins with their matching smirks.

"What's the matter Hols?"

"You had something you wanted"

"To show us?"

"Well, yes. I wanted to show it to you while Neville is still in the bathroom." Holly nervously tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Give me your hands please.' She requested, holding her own hands out for them to take. They placed their hands in hers without question.

"Do you trust me?" Holly asked and she received looks which seemed to say 'did you have to ask?' and Holly only shrugged in response.

"I call the Magic of House Potter, listen to thy Heir, bestow upon my mates the protection of Potter blood." It wasn't a spell but Fred and George could feel the magic from the very room, from the house itself gathering in their joined hands,

Holly had her eyes closed as she concentrated on being a conduit for the magic. And when she opened her eyes, they were glowing an unearthly green and her dark hair was flying in the magically charged wind that had swept into the room.

"State your names." Holly wasn't looking at them, it didn't seem like she was looking at anything in particular, her gaze far away as if looking at the Magic that cloaked the room.

"Fred Gideon Weasley"

"George Fabian Weasley"

"Fred Gideon and George Fabian, you have been granted permission to enter the Potter Heir's panic room. With this information granted, you will protect this secret with your lives. Do you understand?"

"We do."

And suddenly the magical wind had died, though the magic lingered on their skin and the twins felt something warm wrap around their minds and they turned questioning gazes to their mate.

"It is ancient magic to protect the secrets of House Potter. Should the information ever be threatened, it will erase itself entirely from your memory." Holly explained gently as she rubbed a thumb over the fleshy parts of their hands.

"So, what's this big Potter secret?" George asked uncertainty, somewhere during the ritual he had held on to Fred's hand as if it was nothing wrong and had yet to let go. "Tadah!" Holly let go of both of their hands to present them her mirror.

"Your mirror?" Fred asked with a raised brow. Holly only rolled her eyes at her mate. "It's what's behind the mirror that's the secret." And by pricking her finger on a pin that had somehow appeared, though Fred and George could have sworn that they have never seen it before in their lives.

The mirror seemed to melt away and disappeared and the entrance to another room appeared in its place. Fred and George could make out a large bed and a living room. A door that they assumed led to a bathroom or a storage room and a large shelf of food stood next to the sofa.

"What you see before you is my personal panic room. Should there ever be a war or unrest or Potter Manor is attacked and our wards are broken, this is where the three of us will go to hide." Holly explained solemnly.

"Hide?" George gasped

"All three of us? We can't help with anything?" Fred asked incredulously.

Holly only gave them a sad smile. "Yes George, it is for us to hide." turning to Fred Holly gave him a look which made him shut his mouth before he could stuff his foot in it. "Fred, I am heir to House Potter and House Black. If anybody wanted to kidnap me for ransom or as revenge, two prominent houses will die out with me."

"That doesn't mean all three of us should have to hide away." Fred frowned.

"Silly, when we get married, both of you will be heirs as well." Holly gave him a small smile as she pulled on his hand. "M-married?" George stuttered as he blushed, reaching a hand out to interlink his fingers with Holly's free hand.

"Well. if you didn't want to marry me…" Holly pretended to look crestfallen and dropped her head to show her dejection. "No! Of course, we want to marry you! It's been Fred's dream!" George rebutted, face flaming.

"Oi! You've been dreaming of walking Holly down the aisle since we were ten!" Fred elbowed his brother, his own face a matching red. Holly giggled at their antics and the door/mirror reappeared behind her, looking like it had never melted away into nothingness not two minutes ago.

"Thank you for joining me for this, Fred, George." Holly raised herself up on her tiptoes and barely managed to kiss each boy on the cheek. "Please leave so that I can change out of these robes." She teased as she pushed them out of her closet.

Slamming the door shut behind them, Holly could only lean against the door and slide to the floor. Her fingers on her lips as the tingle had yet to leave them. She hadn't planned on kissing the twins goodnight, but now she couldn't say that she had regretted the idea.

X

It was the day. Lily woke up early, her husband already dressed for the day. They would be sending Holly off to King's Cross Station and their little girl would be leaving for nine months of the year.

Once again Lily rubbed at her cheeks in an attempt to stop the tears from forming. She turned to face her husband who was looking at a photo album, one of many, that was filled with photographs of Holly as she grew up.

Currently, James was looking at the one where Holly was a couple of months old and was just getting used to opening her eyes. Her blue eyes that eventually darkened into the magnificent green that they were today.

"Our little girl is all grown up." James allowed himself to cry as he looked at the pictures in the album. Lily got off the bed and hugged her husband from behind, resting her head on his shoulder as she joined him in reminiscing.

James was an intimidating man, tall, almost 6ft 3", he towered over many wizards. Despite his simple circular glasses, years of chasing down and apprehending criminals had developed James into a man that could strike terror with a single glare. His magical powers were known by many far and wide, befitting of the man who was the youngest ever appointed Head Auror.

At work, James Potter was impeccable and professional. Never allowing anybody to witness weakness upon himself. He stood tall and proud. His magical aura strong as if he wore it like a cloak. James was known for his explosive temper when somebody (usually a criminal or a power-hungry diplomat) threatened those that he cared most for. But otherwise, the stern demeanor of the Head Auror and Head of the House Potter rested on his broad shoulders.

It was only at home did he ever allow himself to drop his facade. To be the best father that he could possibly be to his daughter. The best possible soulmate and husband to his Lily flower. James was born late in his parents' lives and he was spoilt and loved beyond measure.

He had wanted to share the same amount of love for his daughter, even though she had too much of a good head on her shoulders to be spoilt rotten as he had been. That was all Lily right there, he thought fondly.

"Come husband mine, our princess shall be awake soon." Lily kissed his shoulder and left his presence to change herself in a robe and get ready for work. James, having been fully dressed, turns to capture his wife's lips once more before making his way out of their rooms.

"I shall go wake up our princess, take your time in joining us." he says as he closes the door behind him. Lily brushes a finger over her still tingling lips, pleased with the affections from her husband. After sending Holly off, Lily would have to apparate directly into her school grounds while James made his way to work.

A small movement caught her eye and Lily turned to look at the album that had been left open. Holly was taking her first steps in the photos and Lily gently brushed her fingers on the cherub cheeks of her daughter.

"It felt like it was just yesterday…" Lily whispers to herself in the empty room. Closing the album shut Lily shrinks it and fits it in the pocket of her robes. There would be time for reminiscing later, hopefully with Alice and a bottle of butterbeer.

James knocked the door to his daughter's room, he could faintly hear rustling coming from the twin's room, sure that those devil twins were already up and ready to cause mischief. In the month that they had been staying with the Potters, James had been pranked no less than eight times.

While it had been amusing at first, it got old rather quickly and James was glad that the twins would be leaving for Hogwarts. It was just too bad that his baby girl would be leaving him as well. He wondered how Frank was handling saying goodbye to his own son.

Entering his daughter's room, he wasn't surprised to see it in total darkness, the curtains drawn had prohibited even the weakest of sunshine to enter her Holly was a deep sleeper and preferred to sleep for as long as she possibly could whenever she could.

"Prongslet, wake up princess." James cooed. His daughter had terrible sleeping posture. Taking up the entire single bed, her hair was in a messy braid and her stomach was exposed from where her sleep shirt had ridden up. Her blankets were a tangled mess at her feet and her mouth was open with soft snores and the slightest hint of drool on the side of her lips.

James laughed at the endearing sight and gently shook his daughter awake. Dark lashes fluttered and sleepy green eyes blinked the grogginess away. Smoothing the hair away from her face, James continued to watch as his daughter once again joined the waking world.

"Daddy?" Holly mumbled as she nuzzled her father's hand.

"Hey there, princess. It's time to get up." It was with great fascination that James watched his daughter as her brain caught up with her. Bleary eyes were now wide alert and a smile split her cheeks.

"It's Hogwarts day?" she asked even though she already knew the answer. James could feel the need to cry choking him, not trusting himself to cry all over his Prongslet, he could only nod in response.

Holly only sat up to hug her father in her tiny arms. He wrapped his own arms around her, treasuring her warmth for as long as he could before she would leave for her own adventures. He truly wanted his daughter to stay at home, where it was safe, safe from the world and pain and anything else unpleasant that he had heard of and encountered over the years as an Auror.

But his daughter needed the freedom to grow and be her own person, and she just couldn't do it if she was under his wing forever. "Let's get you ready, Prongslet, I'm sure your twins are waiting for yours. We'll have breakfast and then you can do any last minute packing before we leave."

Holly allowed her father to carry her, she was tiny and her father was strong, he wouldn't have any difficulty carrying her. "Your mother will be by soon. To play with your hair. We will be traveling to the Longbottoms and head to King's Cross from there." James added as he carried his precious bundle to her closet.

Setting her down gently, James could only brush her hair away from her face with gentle hands, admiring her smooth unblemished skin. In another world, in another lifetime, there might have been a Holly that lost her parents on that fateful Halloween night all those years ago.

But this Holly had been raised by the loving care of James and Lily Potter. Thus an entirely different Holly that would be greeting Hogwarts on the morrow. Kissing her forehead, having to bend comically low, James left his daughter to get ready.

Closing the door after him, James frowned at the closed door opposite his daughter's. There was something he needed to settle before he can make preparations for breakfast. Narrowing his eyes, James pulled himself to his full height and sharply knocked on the door to the twins' bathroom.

Half an hour later, Lily was found seated on Holly's bed as the girl was on the floor, braiding her daughter's hair that had been spelled dry from her morning shower. "Now remember, the school provides toiletries but I've packed you some of your favorite shampoo and conditioner to last you the term. Owl me for more."

"Yes, mummy" Holly hummed. "Owl me when you get sorted." Lily continued as she made quick work of Holly's braids. "Of course, mummy." Holly soothed. "At least one letter a week, young lady." and Holly giggled at her mother's stern concern.

"I'll miss you so much. You and Daddy both." Holly admitted, bowing her head so her mother wouldn't be able to see the tears that were pooling in her eyes. "We'll miss you too, sweetling." Lily sniffed, trying desperately not to cry on her daughter's head. .

Soon the family was gathered for breakfast, with Remus and Sirius joining them. While James and Lily had made valiant efforts not to show their tears in front of their daughter, Sirius had no such reservations. Fred and George only stood awkwardly behind their seats.

It was amazing to see Holly being loved by so many people. It humbled them, that their soulmate was someone who had so much in their lives, could have done better than just the middle children of a Pureblood family that had lost its social standing.

They had spent many a night, wondering what it would take, to make themselves into someone who was worthy of their mate. Holly was a prodigy, a genius even, even at a young age you could feel her magic was much stronger compared to her years.

Her brain absorbed knowledge like a sponge and she didn't have a mean bone in her body. She was short-tempered, just like her parents before her, willing to stand against injustice or in defense of those that she loves. A prankster through and through, often times on par with themselves, even if they had two years ahead of her.

When James took his seat at the head of the table, was when Sirius finally realized that his goddaughter needed air to breathe and food in her belly. So with great reluctance, he released the small brunette who frowned and tried to fix her hair. Holly sat on her father's left, while her mother sat on James' right.

The twins took the seats next to her while Sirius and Remus took the seats opposite them. Severus had already returned to Hogwarts to make the preparations for the coming year. Seeing that the head of the house was already seated, the twins quickly took their seats, Holly giving them a questioning glance at how quiet they were.

Breakfast was quiet, especially if you ignored Sirius' loud sobbing and the occasional sniff from James and Remus. It seemed like it was only Lily and the children who had the only dry eyes in the room.

Holly was trying her best to be strong, she knew that if she were to break down and cried, told her parents how she really didn't want to leave them behind, her father would do everything in his power to remove her from Hogwarts and continue a homeschooled schedule they had once talked about when she was much younger.

Though their bond was only a month old, Fred could already feel the distress that Holly was feeling, partly because she was seated right next to him but also because he had known her for so long that he had come to recognize the dip in her shoulders and the furrow in her brow.

Holly's distress echoes faintly at the back of his mind, belatedly Fred wondered if George could feel it too. It felt different compared to their twin bond, where they just  _knew_  what the other was thinking.

Reaching his hand out, he gently clasped it with Holly's who turned to look at him with a watery smile. George even leaned forward slightly so that he could give Holly an encouraging smile. Holly was well loved and had only known the sanctuary of her home. It was understandable that she would be unwilling to leave.

"We'll be with you the entire train ride, Hols." George soothed.

"You won't be left alone." Fred cooed.

The small smile Holly gave them, the gratitude in her eyes, made their hearts ache. Added in that they could feel her appreciation at the back of their heads added to the endearing image their mate was.

X

Holly stood in her room, making sure that it was clean and neat. Pierre was lounging on her bed, sulking. She had had an in-depth conversation with her snake but it had ended up hissing angrily at her as it hid its heads in its coils..

All three heads were unwilling to part with their walker. She hadn't asked for anything from them and they had only been treated like the great snake that they were. Even the dark man who smelled like spices treated them with respect when asking for poison or their shed skin.

Now their walker girl was leaving and they would only be able to see her when the season turns once again. Holly, her name was a plant that represented great perseverance. What if she lost interest in them and abandoned them back in the forest where they had met.

Now that Holly was leaving, for they knew it would be today, the taste of change in the air was almost nauseating. Hiding its heads in its coils Not wanting to speak to the small walker girl but suddenly there was a dip in the bed and their coils were wrapped in warmth.

Such familiar warmth that one of its head poked out to scent it with its tongue. Holly draped herself over her snake because even though the snakes thought nobody could read their mind, it was obvious that they didn't realize that had been hissing their thoughts out the entire time.

"I will most definitely miss you the most, Pierre." Holly cooed/hissed/tried to offer some measure of comfort to her snake. One head tickled her cheek with its tongue and Holly could only nuzzle the top coil in an attempt to offer some affection to the grumpy reptile.

"I'll see you again for Yule, Pierre, be good while I'm gone and don't scare Daddy so much." Holly kissed a head that had fully revealed itself. "My closet has a stasis charm on it if you miss me you could always hide in there." Holly offered with a small smile. Another head appeared from its hidden depths

Holly kissed the top of that head too. And confirming that Holly was indeed sharing affection, the third head appeared and demanded a kiss, making Holly giggle. Soon all three were fighting for Holly's kisses, knowing that this would be the last time that they could scent their walker.

Fred and George stood at the doorway of her room, unwilling to interrupt them. They could feel Holly's love for Pierre, echoing at the back of their minds. And Holly could feel the twin sets of amusements echoing at the back of hers. But the twins were content to leave their mate to say her goodbyes to her snake, took either end of her new trunk and left the room to give the girl some privacy.

They walked past James' who only nodded in acknowledgment at the twin devils before continuing with his purposeful stride to his daughter's room. Watching the three snakeheads biting at each other and lunging to Holly's face made the fear of Merlin freeze his heart.

It was a common sight, though it wasn't something that James ever wanted to see ever again. Because with a single accidental bite, Holly could have been poisoned and died before he could even administer an antidote to her. Calming his frantic heart, James knocked on the open door, announcing his presence to his daughter.

Four pairs of eyes turned to face him and he expertly hid his anxiety when angry hissing came from the three heads of Holly's snake. "It's time to go Prongslet." Holly only blinked at him before giving her snake three more kisses and walked to her closet to grab a traveling cloak.

"I'm ready, Daddy." Holly said determinedly. Her father clasping the cloak around her collarbone for her as she held her hair out of the way. James lowered his head and kissed his daughter on the forehead and held his hand out for her to take.

"Let's go."

X

The Potters (and by extension the Weasley twins + Sirius + Remus) floo-ed into the Longbottom Manor and were met with a sniffling Alice who held on tight one of Neville's potted plants tightly in her arms. Frank and Sirius were dressed in their Auror robes, they were going straight to work after the train pulled out of the station.

Frank had a sad smile as he held on to one of Neville's shoulders. The boy looked like he had cried very recently with his red eyes and flushed cheeks. Forcing a smile in greeting, Holly could only give him an equally sad one in return.

Holly quickly went to hug the Longbottom parents before standing by her brother's side, holding his hand firmly in her own. "Alright, let's go."

The large group arrived on the platform early, before most of the other families would be arriving. They would be meeting with the Weasleys so that Molly could bid all her children goodbye. The twins immediately broke away from the group to look for their parents while the Potters and Longbottoms were giving their last goodbyes.

"Remember to write to us, Princess." James kissed the top of his daughter's head once again

"Do well in your classes, sweetie." Lily chimed in as she elbowed her husband away.

"Cause some mischief with your two boys." Sirius winked as he hugged his goddaughter.

"But not too much mischief." Remus gently chided as he took his turn to hug Holly.

"If you need anything, look for Severus." Alice kissed the top of Holly's head after enveloping the small girl in a suffocating hug.

"Do not be afraid." Frank bloomed a hollyhock and tucked it behind Holly's ear before hugging the small girl.

Then it was Neville's turn for the tearful goodbyes.

"Remember to write to me every week! No excuses!" Alice insisted.

"Take care of yourself and your sister." Frank gave his son a firm pat on the back as he hugged him close.

"I'm quite sure you'll have your hands full looking out for Holly but make sure to take care of yourself first." Remus hugged the small boy while Sirius stood nearby waiting for his turn. "If you need any advice with the ladies little buddy, I'm always available for consultations." he had winked and Alice whacked him over the head.

"Ignore him, sweetie, you won't be having any trouble." Lily soothed as she rubbed his head while James laughed at his best friend's expense. "You tell me the moment anybody treats you wrong, alright Nev?" James gave the boy a concerned smile.

"Of course Uncle James." Neville smiled. "Good lad." James said as he patted Neville's shoulders.

"Holly!" A shrill voice called out and Holly was almost bowled over by a streak of ginger hair. Looking down in surprise, Holly found herself with an armful of Ginny.

"Ginny dear! We do not run on the platform!" Came the loud voice of Mrs. Weasley as she hurried over to their group. Her gaggle of children following close behind her with her husband in tow. Holly could only wave in greeting as she tried to pry off the younger girl.

"Oh, I'll miss you, Holly. Please remember to write to me!" Ginny blinked large brown eyes to the only other girl that she had known all her life. An elder sister in all but blood, which wouldn't be too far off considering that Holly would one day marry her brothers.

"Of course I will take care of yourself and the school while I'm gone." Holly smiled kindly as she rubbed the top of Ginny's head.

"Oi Gin, get off of Holly!"

"Let the girl breathe, Gin"

"Oh come off it, you'll have her for the rest of the year." Ginny blushed hotly as she glared at her twin brothers. Holly giggled loudly, bringing her arms around Ginny and hugged the younger girl flush against her body. While Holly was a year older, she was petite and Ginny was already catching up to the dark-haired girl in terms of height.

"Are you jealous of your baby sister boys?" Holly teased. Neville let out a laugh and stepped forward to hug both girls in his arms. "Are you jealous?" He sang and the three of them laughed when the twin's grins dropped immediately into matching frowns.

Percy coughed and cleared his throat, his prefect badge shining on his robes that he was already wearing. "I believe we should board before all the compartments are taken." He gave a respectful nod towards the Potters, Blacks, and Longbottoms before quickly hugging his mother goodbye.

"What a git." A low voice muttered.

"Holly, Neville, I'm sure you remember Ron." Molly sent a glare to her son who winced. Holly only smiled kindly at the boy in greeting, followed by her brother who waved and offered a soft 'hullo'.

"Lord Potter, Lady Potter, I was hoping we would run into you." everyone turned to see Lucius Malfoy striding towards them, the distinct tapping of his cane signaling his arrival. Draco had his hair slicked back in a mirror image of his father. Narcissa bringing up the rear with a polite neutral smile as she discreetly eyed the Weasleys.

"Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy." James greeted, reaching a hand out for the blond to shake. Draco turned to his mother for a moment, who nodded and he hurried over to Holly and Neville. Eyeing the twins before hugging his cousin.

"Holly, looking forward to a new year?" Draco greeted with a confident smirk. Holly could only blink before another smile stretched on her lips. "Are you trying to impress someone, Draco?" Holly asked as she eyed her cousin.

To his credit, there was the slightest pink on his ears but Draco's face remained unaffected by Holly's remark. "You look like a miniature version of your father, Draco." Ron piped in and Draco only scoffed at the redhead.

"Ignore him, Draco. I think you look great." Neville patted Draco's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. Holly noticed the twitch of a grey eye and a moment of stiffness before Draco gave Neville a charming smile.

Ah, Draco was trying to get over his heartbreak, the revelation hit her startling clarity. After all, Malfoy's wouldn't be second best and Neville wasn't his soulmate. Holly decided to keep an eye out for her blond cousin. It was strange, usually, Neville would be the one who was aware of the emotions of those around them.

Holly supposed the only reason why she could understand Draco so well was because she had been around him since they were mere toddlers. There was no way Holly would have been able to understand the emotions of the general public.

Catching Draco's gaze, she raised a single brow and tilted her head in an attempt to convey her concern to the blond. Draco only kept her gaze, before nodding and breaking away from the group. As he was about to walk away, Holly grabbed his arm and gave it a firm squeeze.

A warning? Maybe. Holly was sure that Draco was hurting, deep down, even she wasn't blind from the longing looks that the blond had sent her brother when she thought she wasn't looking. Holly who buried her nose deep in books and hardly came up for air unless she was conducting experiments, spending time with family or plotting pranks.

Draco scowled at his cousin, roughly yanking his hand away. Of course, Holly would be on Neville's side, he thought angrily to himself. Sharing terse goodbyes with the other children. Fred and George once again flanked Holly and both shared matching frowns at Draco's sudden hostility.

Narcissa stepped away from the adults and hugged her son goodbye. Lucius patting the boy on the shoulder as he wrapped an arm around his wife. "Make us proud, son." James wondered if Lucius repeated that every single time he ushered Draco off to school. It sounded too rehearsed and repetitive.

"Alright children, time to board before all the good compartments are taken." Sirius began to usher the children up to the train. Holly gave one last kiss to her parents, standing on the very tips of her toes

"We love you, Holly." Lily whispered. "Do your best." James whispered into her ear. "I love you Mummy, Daddy. Take care of Pierre, he'll be grumpy for a while." Lily laughed when James only shuddered and forced a smile.

"Holly, let's go." Fred called out.

"Neville found a compartment!" George added.

"Coming!" Holly whirled around and waved goodbye to her parents.

_Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning_

_Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile_

_I watch her go with a surge of that well-known sadness_

A minute or two later, the warning whistle for the train was shrill in the air. And at the front of the train, Holly's thick head of hair stuck out of a window, with Neville's right next to her though it looked like he was trying to get her back into the compartment.

Lily hurried over, her robes billowing behind her as she tried to reach her daughter. She could feel James tailing her, and she was sure that Alice and Frank were not far behind. Sirius and Remus took the rear, walking at a more sedate pace.

A great billow of white steam blew in her face and her eyes watered. Lily raised her hand in an attempt to protect her face but the heat from the steam was relentless. Tears falling, Lily continued to hurry down the station in an attempt to catch her daughter's smile for one last time.

_And I have to sit down for a while_

_The feeling that I'm losing her forever_

_And without really entering her world_

But the train had begun to pull away from the station and Lily for the first time felt like her heart was being ripped from her chest. A loud sob escaped her lips and suddenly Lily was wrapped in strong arms.

_I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter_

_That funny little girl_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

James had managed to catch up to his wife and held her in his arms. Burying his head in her thick red hair and breathing in her scent. He could feel the sudden loneliness and despair that was overwhelming his wife, it echoed painfully at the back of his own mind, mixing in with his own sadness and longing.

_I try to capture every minute_

_The feeling in it_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

Alice could not catch up with Lily and she stood next to her husband, tears slipping down her cheeks as she buried her face in her husband's strong chest. The rumbling of the train getting softer as it chugged further and further away from the station. He ran a warm hand through her blond hair, allowing her to release the sadness that had welled in her chest.

_Do I really see what's in her mind_

_Each time I think I'm close to knowing_

_She keeps on growing_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

Arthur Weasley held Molly's hand in a firm grip, it wasn't their first time sending their children off and it wouldn't be their last. Ginny stood between her parents she didn't understand why Headmistress Potter and Deputy Headmistress Longbottom were crying, Ginny hardly remembered crying for any of her brothers when they left for Hogwarts.

_Sleep in our eyes, her and me at the breakfast table_

_Barely awake, I let precious time go by_

_Then when she's gone, there's that odd melancholy feeling_

_And a sense of guilt I can't deny_

Narcissa and Lucius would never allow themselves to display such emotions so blatantly in public but the same pain had Narcissa place a palm over her chest as she tried to soothe the ache at seeing her son go off to school. Lucius only tightened his grip on his wife's hand as he valiantly tried to maintain his composure.

_What happened to the wonderful adventures_

_The places I had planned for us to go_

_(Slipping through my fingers all the time)_

_Well, some of that we did but most we didn't_

_And why, I just don't know_

Sirius sat next to Remus on one of the many benches that were placed in the station, while his mate tried to control his emotions. This was Holly's first time going off to school and they wouldn't see her until Yuletide. Already they missed her so much. Ignoring all the other parents who were either equally emotional or already about to leave now that the train had departed and it was only a single red speck in the distance.

_Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture_

_And save it from the funny tricks of time_

_Slipping through my fingers_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_


	2. The first night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly meets Hermione Granger and sparks fly. Just not the kind we were expecting.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Drowning, Almost Drowning, PTSD, Flashbacks(?)

Holly sat between her twins, her trunk had been enlarged once again and placed in the overhead rack. She had gotten Fred to remove her traveling cloak, it was quite warm in the compartment and Neville sat opposite his sister, a wistful expression on his face.

A loud croak broke the silence and Holly blinked as she eyed the large box that she hadn't noticed Neville carrying the entire time. "Neville did your box just… croak?" Holly asked, eyeing the box wearily. "Well yes, Uncle Angie gave it to me. In congratulations for being accepted to Hogwarts." Neville placed the box in his lap and removed the cover.

Fred and George watched as Holly scrunched her nose as she scrutinized the toad in the box. It's beady eyes not even looking at her as it let out a deep croak. "Well… I guess it's kinda cute." Holly squinted and tilted her head. "Yeah, it's cute."

"What's its"

"Name, Nev?"

"His name is Trevor." Neville introduced them to his new pet as he thumbed the top of its head with a gentle smile. Holly sat back, her neck aching from leaning forward. George immediately placed a hand at the back of her neck and massaged it gently, Holly melting under his touch.

Suddenly the door slides open and four pairs of eyes turn to greet the intruder, which turned out to be Lee. "There's my boys!" Lee called out with a bright grin, his trunk behind him. "Mind if I join you lot? I've been spending the entire train ride looking for my two best friends."

"Well if it"

"Isn't our best"

"Friend in the"

"Whole wide world"

"Holly, dear"

"This is"

"Lee Jordan"

"And Lee,"

"This beautiful"

"Lady here is"

"Our soulmate"

"Holly Potter"

"And her god-brother"

"Neville Longbottom"

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Holly extended her hand for Lee to shake, only for the older boy to bend comically in half in an exaggerated bow and gently took her hand and kiss her knuckles. Holly flushed a bright pink and Fred, who sat closer to the door and thus was nearer to his best friend, smacked Lee's hand away with a mock gasp.

"How dare you sully the good Lady's hand with your unworthy lips" Fred stood in mock rage, there was no hiding the laughter in his eyes. Holly had leaned against George's side with a fond smile on her lips.

"Let him in Gred," George called out with a laugh. "Don't start a duel in the middle of a hallway." Neville shuffled to the side so that there was enough space for Lee, giving the older boy a polite smile in greeting.

Lee hefted his trunk to the overhead rack and settled in his seat next to Neville. Holly was content to sit between her two mates, though her hands were itching to hold on to a book. George might have noticed the fidgeting in her fingers, so he pulled out a deck and asked if anybody wanted to play Exploding Snap.

It was only after Fred almost had his eyebrows burnt off and Neville sporting a mild burn did the lady with the trolly came round to their compartment. Holly and Neville exchanged looks. Their parents would usually limit the number of sweets that they were allowed to consume and this would be the first time that the two of them would have free reign with their sweet teeth.

But she had overheard her father warning the twins to watch out for Holly's sugar intake, and Holly wouldn't hide something like that from her father. And the twins had looked completely serious when it came to Holly's health.

Holly exchanged a look with Neville who immediately understood her plan. Shifting so that she was in George's lap and throwing her feet on to Fred's, Holly wrapped her arms around George's neck and fluttered her lashes coyly.

"Georgie, you'll let me have some candy right?" Holly cooed.

"Yeah, sure." George agreed immediately, a sappy smile on his face. Fred faked a cough into his hand and George blinked as realization dawned to him. "Holly, wait, no!" George spluttered as his face turned a bright red.

Fred watched with his mouth open as Holly nuzzled George's cheek, that is until she caught sight of Fred's face and she shifted until she was sitting on her knees between the two of them.

"Freddie, you wouldn't say no to little ol' me?" Holly whined as she fluttered her lashes at her mate, reaching a hand out to cup his cheek, giving him her most effective Bambi eyes in close range.

"O-of course not, my sweet." Fred seemed to sigh into her hand, kissing the palm and locking eyes with Holly, who blushed hotly to the tip of her ears. Lee who was already gasping for air as he laughed at the expressions on the twins faces, Neville having successfully bought a little bit of everything from the trolley.

Placing all the candy on the pullout table, Neville coughed into his hand as a signal to Holly and she immediately dropped her hand from Fred's face and resume her proper seat facing the pile of candy before her.

Holly tilted her head but Neville waved his hand and Holly only nodded in response. She'll pass him her half of the money later. Lee watched the non-verbal conversation with interest. While Fred and George just seemed to know what the other was thinking, the conversation between Potter and Longbottom was just as intriguing.

Fred and George sat in a huff, pouting as they unwrapped a chocolate frog each, looking at the cards that they had. "Holly I got your dad." Fred called out with a smile, Holly only let out a laugh. "Daddy has the entire chocolate frog collection and he framed his, my mother's, and my all of my Uncle's cards."

"Blimey." Fred whistled as he pocketed the card, not wanting James' accusing eyes on him even if it wasn't really the Head Auror glaring him down over his circular glasses. George hummed as he inspected his card. "Albus Dumbledore. I think I already have four of these." he grimaced.

"Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling." George read out loud for their group to hear.

"I haven't been bowling in ages." Holly murmured. "We could probably convince our parents during Yule." Neville added. Holly grinned brightly at her brother. Turning to her mates, "You'll come along with us, won't you? We can invite the rest of the Weasleys. I'm sure it'll be fun." Holly beamed at her twins.

"Bowling is a muggle thing right?" Fred asked, rubbing his chin. Holly hummed in response. "I'm sure Dad will love to go." George shrugged. "Only going for your dad? It doesn't have anything to do with your mate sitting between you?" Lee teased, waging his eyebrows.

George flicked a wrapper at Lee's head and rolled his eyes. "Of course we'll take any opportunity to spend with Holly." Fred answered, wrapping an arm around Holly's shoulders and brought her closer to him in a hug.

Trevor croaked loudly as if to agree with the twins and Holly laughed. The conversation between the five of them went fine until there was another knock on the door and it opened to reveal a bushy haired brunette with wide brown eyes.

"Oh, Hello." The newcomer greeted as she stood before the five students in the carriage. She was tall, taller than Holly at least, which wasn't much by much and she was already dressed in her Hogwarts uniform. "Have you seen a kneazle? It's about so big," she says as she holds her hands apart about shoulder length. "A really handsome ginger cat." she added with a hopeful smile.

"I'm sorry, the only handsome gingers I've seen are these two." Holly spoke up, linking her arms around her soulmates' arms. Neville and Lee burst out laughing at the shocked faces of Fred and George.

The girl narrowed her eyes in irritation, were they making fun of her? "Well, you don't have to be so mean." The girl said as she stuck her nose up and turned to leave the compartment. "Come on, Ronald, I'm sure Crookshanks isn't in this compartment either."

"Ronald?" The twins repeated in unison, exchanging looks and then matching grins spread on their faces. Holly craned her neck to catch sight of a flushing Ron Weasley, standing outside of their door, barely keeping out of sight.

"Ronald!" The twins cheered, standing up to stand on either side of the door as the unknown girl backed away into the hallway, uncertainty in her eyes.

"Why hello"

"There baby"

"Brother dear"

"Who's your"

"New friend?"

"My name is Hermione Granger," the obviously Muggleborn girl said, "and you are?" The girl - Granger, spoke up, almost glaring at the twins who were so much taller than her and she almost had to take another step back just so that she could talk to them without looking like she was straining her neck.

"Fred and"

"George Weasley"

"Or Gred"

"And Forge"

"Whichever strikes"

"Our fancy"

Watching Hermione turn to face whoever was speaking was comical, considering how her hair seemed to have a life on its own. Holly giggled, "I'm sorry for these two, I'm Holly and this is my brother Neville." she introduced herself before pointing to Neville who held a hesitant hand up in greeting.

"Siblings? Well, you certainly don't look alike." Hermione pointed out, Ron only started to inch away from the girl, knowing better by now not to challenge the sibling bond that Holly and Neville had shared, from their years in Primary School (and the embarrassing retaliations that followed) and knew to keep his mouth shut.

"We're god-siblings."

"Oh, so you're not real siblings." Hermione nodded as if she truly understood the situation. Unaware of the sudden silence of the cabin. 

 Just because we're god-siblings. It doesn't mean we're not real siblings." Holly narrowed her eyes at the girl before her, about to stand up before Lee shot his hand out and took the attention of the compartment. "I'm Lee, best friend to these two nutters." He greeted with a tense smile.

"Now little miss"

"We're quite sure"

"That your pet"

"Isn't here"

"So why don't"

"You bring our"

"Baby brother"

"Around and"

"Continue looking"

"For it"

"Yeah?"

"For all"

"You know"

"Your cat"

"Is just hiding"

"In your compartment"

"I am not a baby!" Ron called out, stamping his foot with a frown scrunching his face. "Well yes, I can see that you're no help whatsoever. Good day." with that, Hermione turned and continued on her way to knock on the next compartment, shooting a glare at Holly who blinked in surprise.

Ron followed her petulantly, Merlin knew how he got stuck following her around. Fred's hand stretched out and caught Ron's shoulder. Both of his twin brothers were staring at him, and the look in their eyes, well, it wasn't a pleasant one.

"Keep an eye out, yeah?" George mentioned, crossing his arms.

"At least tell her that it's not right." Fred added, his grip firm.

"She shouldn't upset Holly."

"Or she'll have to answer to us."

"Both of you need to stop being so over-protective." Holly rolled her eyes as she chided her mates. "Ignore them Ron, just keep an eye on her so she doesn't get lost." The twins pouted at Holly and retreated back into the compartment, but managing to throw one last look to their youngest brother.

Ron could only nod before he scampered away, he had agreed to keep the girl company in exchange for several sweets from the trolley that Hermione had bought but hadn't eaten.

After combing through the entire carriage, with no luck, they opened the door to their compartment to find a pair of amber eyes staring at them from the top of Hermione's trunk.

"Crookshanks! That's where you were." Hermione exclaimed in relief. The cat sniffed, or what Ron thought was an attempt of a sneeze before the ugly thing jumped from its perch into Hermione's waiting arms.

"Oh, baby, I've been so worried." Hermione cooed while Ron only rolled his eyes. Great that was an hour of his life wasted. Taking her seat by the window, Hermione settled the ginger cat on her lap and began to methodically brush its fur with a comb she had kept in her inner robes.

"Please remind me to thank you brother, Ronald." Hermione smiled at the redhead who sat opposite her. Ron, who had been about to bite into a pumpkin pasty only blinked, his mouth wide open. "The twins?" He asked, confused.

"Percy, the Prefect." Hermione scoffed, rolling her eyes. Ron only scowled at the other girl. "Those twins didn't help at all." Hermione huffed as she continued to comb the dust off her cat. "Don't talk about Fred and George like that." Ron rebutted, taking a large bite of pasty.

"Well they weren't much help now were they?" Hermione scowled, not meeting Ron's eyes. "They were right in the end, weren't they." Ron pointed out. "Your ugly cat was in here the entire time." Hermione rolled her eyes at the redhead and focus her attention on the cat purring in her lap.

"Well, what about the girl, Holly. She was absolutely not helpful at all." Hermione turned to glare at the door as if the dark-haired girl in question would appear and suddenly combust under Hermione's fiery gaze.

"I don't think you should go around making enemies when we haven't even reached Hogwarts." Ron replied finishing the remaining pasty with a shrug.

"What do you mean enemies." Hermione turned her attention back to the redhead in front of her who was sorting the pile of treats that she had traded for his help.

"Well, you managed to irk Malfoy, though that's not very hard to do in the first place." Ron held up a finger.

"Was he part of the group of snooty people?" she asked with a raised brow.

"They're all purebloods, they've gotten better since we started Primary school, but they used to be loads worse." Ron shrugged. "They don't take too kindly to Muggle-borns, like you." Ron pointed the finger he had been holding up at Hermione.

"Purebloods? Muggleborn?" Hermione cocked her head, her curiosity piqued. "You're the first in your family, right?" Ron continued.

"Yes, my parents are dentists." Hermione puffed her chest proudly. Ron raised a brow and Hermione rolled her eyes, wizards. "They fix teeth." she offered an explanation.

"Well, Malfoy and the others, they're Purebloods. Their families have been wizards for generations." Ron explained as if Hermione couldn't understand simple logic.

"Why would that even matter?" Hermione crossed her arms.

"They're all politically powerful." Ron shrugged and leaned in his seat.

"What about that Holly girl?" Hermione asked, curious.

"Well, that's Holly Potter," Ron answered as if it was obvious.

"That's Holly Potter?" Hermione repeated in awe. "Her mother established and runs the very first Wizarding Primary School in London! In our continent even! That's Lily Potter's only child?" Ron almost winced when Hermione almost vibrated in her seat.

"Her dad's also the Head Auror." Ron added, "The youngest ever! And he was the best chaser Hogwarts has ever seen, he could have signed up with any Professional Quidditch team, I heard even Puddlemere recruited him. But he chose to be an Auror, what with the war and all." Ron continued.

"If her parents are so great, why was she so mean." Hermione huffed, still reeling that she had just met the daughter of one of the most influential women in current British Wizarding History.

"I think she was teasing, I don't think it's being mean."

"And the way she was clinging to your brothers." Hermione's forehead scrunched as the image came unbidden to her brain.

"Well, they're soulmates. It's quite normal." Ron shrugged.

"SOULMATES?" Hermione yells, startling her - a rather ugly cat if you asked Ron, who jumps and scrambled to the other end of the bench.

"Don't you have a soulmark? When the twins got theirs, they were convinced that Holly was their soulmate. They were right, but it's not like anybody doubted it." Ron tried to lean as far from the girl as possible, uncomfortable by the weird sparkle in her eyes.

"I've read all about soulmates, it simply fascinated me. My parents don't have any marks so when mine appeared I was shocked. I thought it was only a magic thing." Hermione admitted as she rubbed the top of her thigh.

"Well, only wizards have soulmarks. Other species have different ways of finding a soulmate. Not too sure about muggles, but we reckon it's only because they don't have any magic for the soul magic to manifest."

"So both of the twins are mates with Holly?" Hermione asked. "Well, yeah, they're magical twins after all." Ron picked up a chocolate frog and started to unwrap it. "What's the difference between regular identical twins?" Hermione asked as she reached into her robes and pulled a bagged lunch.

"They're two halves of the same soul." Ron muttered.

"Fascinating."

"Not really, I mean, it is unusual, but not unheard of for a triad to form but it makes perfect sense since Fred and George are Magical Twins. They say that soulmates are two halves of the same soul, which is a load of dung." Ron rolls his eyes.

"Why do you say that?" she asks as she fiddles with the hem of her sleeve.

"I can't really imagine Holly coming from the same soul as them." Ron replied wide-eyed. "She's smart, smartest witch I know. She should have been moved up a grade, but her mum said no." extending an arm to gesture at the window, Ron continues his rant. "And she's kind. Really kind. Unbelievably kind. She's cousins with Malfoy but you don't see her acting like that slimy snake like the other purebloods."

"And Holly, she looks out for my sister." Ron drops his hand. "Ginny, she's… Well, she's the youngest and we're all boys. Ginny really looks up to Holly and Holly doesn't take advantage of it, y'know?" Ron looks up at Hermione, with flushed cheeks.

"I remembered when Ginny first started school. She was scared and wouldn't let go of mum. But Holly was there, flanked by Neville of course. She took Ginny's hand and brought her to the school library and spent the whole afternoon together. They skipped classes that day and Ginny's been looking up to Holly ever since." Ron shrugs.

"She sounds… Amazing." Hermione breathes. "Amazing? Granger, she's brilliant. And she's going to be my sister in law one day." Ron puffs out his chest proudly.

"So Neville, is he really her brother?" Hermione asks. "They don't look anything alike. What did she mean by god-siblings anyway?"

"Well, Lady Potter is Neville's godmum, and Lady Longbottom is Holly's. They've been together since birth. Their birthdays are only one day apart."

"Also!" Ron clapped his hands on his thighs in excitement. "Their birthday parties are the must go to event for every witch or wizard. Though the majority of the guest list is Pureblood."

"Well, it can't be that brilliant if only the Purebloods go." Hermione huffed. "You wouldn't understand." Ron rolled his eyes. "You're still new to the Wizarding World. You'll see when you've grown accustomed to being one of us." Ron nodded as if agreeing with himself.

Hermione looked like she was about to say something but was interrupted when the door opened suddenly. "We're almost there, I suggest you change into your robes." It was Percy who looked down on the pair before nodding at both of them and closing the door after him.

"Well, I'll wait outside then." Hermione immediately stood up and left the room. "Bloody mental, that one." Ron muttered as he stood and reached for his trunk.

Holly stepped out of the compartment, allowing the boys a chance to change in peace, taking the opportunity to go to the bathroom without a guard. She met Draco along the way, grabbing his arm, Holly pulled herself to her cousin with a tense smile.

"Draco." Holly greeted politely.

"Cousin…" Draco said warily. His cousin was already changed into her school robes, a perfect fit, which was as expected of Madam Malkin.

"Listen Draco, we both know Neville isn't your soulmate. But if you do anything to hurt him, in your version of your petty vengeance in a pathetic attempt to make yourself feel better." Holly's grip on his arm tightened almost painfully. Draco gulped, unable to believe that Holly had already caught on to him. But this was Holly, there was little that she wouldn't notice when it came to her brother.

"I love you, Draco but-" Holly started

"Don't you already have TWO soulmates?!" Hermione exclaimed in shock, her cheeks flushing angrily. "Excuse me?" Holly raised a single brow in challenge. Draco broke free of Holly's grip and stood between her and the muggleborn, crossing his arms in an attempt to appear intimidating.

And for Hermione who had just learned that Holly was the daughter of two powerful political figures in this strange new world that she was to be a part of, shrank back slightly. "Do you have a problem with Heir Potter?" Draco arched an aristocratic eyebrow, drawing himself to his full height.

"D-didn't you know? Holly Potter has two soulmates. She can't be going around confessing her love for you, whoever you are! I-I've seen her with them!" Hermione exclaimed, her face turning redder as she tried to stand up for herself. Holly Potter made herself seem like such a good person, winning Ronald over even though he had been only cordial towards her the entire train ride.

"Whoever I am?" Draco repeated, turning to glance at Holly who now had an amused smirk on her face. "You filthy little Mud-" Holly jabs him hard in the side and Draco glares at her. "Muggleborn."

"Filthy? I am perfectly clean thank you very much!" Hermione stood with her arms on her hips. "Enough." Holly cuts in before Draco could respond with something that would get them both in trouble.

"Holly?" Ron pulls the door to his compartment open, it was obvious from his disheveled clothes that he had gotten dressed in a hurry. "What's going on?" He asked, confusion on his face as he stared between Holly and Hermione.

Holly smiled at the redhead in greeting, while Ron had been unbearable while they were younger, he had grown into himself, with the two of his brothers having flown the coop, and his twin brothers spending every available moment with Holly and an overachieving brother who wanted to excel in his studies, as well as a sister who was busy studying as she tried to follow Holly's footsteps, Ron had been able to receive the love and affection from his parents that he had always been craving.

In short, Ron wasn't as bad as he could have been had he had to share his parents' affections with all six of his siblings rather than just Ginny and Percy who didn't need that much anyways. So Holly and Neville had mended whatever bridges that Ron had burnt in their childhood and could talk without Holly wanting to choke him. "Granger?" Ron called out, the worry clear in his voice.

"Hermione? What's the matter?" Ron pushed, his anxiety climbing. Fred and George had only just warned him to make sure Holly wouldn't get upset. Why did Granger have to be so willful?

"I saw Holly Potter confessing her love for this blond boy!" Hermione turned and extended a hand to the pair who narrowed their eyes, not quite glaring but the anger simmered. "Hermione… That's her cousin. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron explained slowly, his hands raised in front of him as if approaching a wild animal.

"H-her what?" Hermione repeated. Oh no. This wasn't good at all. Hermione did not dig the biggest grave in existence in front of the daughter of her greatest Wizarding Idol.

"I am Draco Malfoy, heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy." Draco took a step closer to the girl with every word who was now trembling. No no no no no no no no no no NO! Hermione panicked as the blood drained from her face.

"That is enough, Draco. I'm sure Miss Granger didn't mean to jump to conclusions." Holly smiled, it was obviously forced. "What House did you think you would be joining, Miss Granger?" Holly asked curiously. "W-what?" Hermione stuttered in surprise, not expecting that reaction from the other girl.

"Are you hard of hearing, Miss Granger? She asked what house did you think you will be in." Malfoy sneered. Holly placed a hand on his shoulder, calm, she seemed to project. Draco took a step back but still sneering.

"R-Ravenclaw." the brunette stuttered. Ron didn't know what to do and if only he could contact Fred and George. It was terrifying when Holly got polite, it was a warning just before she lost her temper, and only Neville, Fred, and George could temper an upset Holly without collateral damage.

"I think your actions have proved to me that you are well suited for Gryffindor. I bid you a good day, Miss Granger. It has not been a pleasure." and with that, Holly turned and caught sight of Fred and George who were running down the corridor in search of their mate.

"Holly"

"What"

"Happened"

"We were"

"Looking"

"Everywhere"

"For you"

"Are you"

"Hurt?"

The began to fuss over her as Holly stood and allowed them to fuss. It didn't need to be said that they had felt her irritation. It was only because they had projected their own emotions of calm to her had she managed to keep a lid on her temper.

James and Lily were not the calmest hearted people in the world and it seemed like their only child had inherited the same temper.

"I'm alright, now that you're both here." Holly soothed her mates as she caught their hands in her own smaller ones. "Let's go back?" Holly suggested, batting her lashes at her mates who immediately flanked her either side. Fred wrapping a hand over her shoulders while George wrapped a hand around her waist.

Draco huffed and walked away, resuming his walk back to the bathrooms, bumping his shoulder into Granger's as he walked past her. Sending her another sneer for good measure. He nodded a greeting to Ronald and walked away without looking back.

"Granger…" Ron started but shut his mouth because honestly, he didn't know what to say. "Fred and George will know that you've upset Holly." he finally bit out. Hermione turned to look at Ron. "Shouldn't I be worried that she'll inform her parents?"

"Oh, this isn't a large enough problem for Holly to write to her parents. But Fred and George are fiercely protective of her. She's their mate after all. I'd expect that they're planning retribution."

"Well, how bad could it possibly be?" Hermione says as she squared her shoulders.

"Oh… Quite bad." Ron says as he turns and re-enters their compartment, wishing that he had gathered the courage to join his brothers at the very start of the trip.

X

Hermione was wary as she got off the train, apparently, the trunks would be brought up to the castle so she needn't worry. She followed Ron's lead, keeping an eye out for Holly Potter because, of course, she had to apologize. This is her idol's daughter after all.

Hermione had read every book on recent Wizarding History that she could get her hands on. It just so happened that the biggest thing to happen was the War with the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Reading Lily Potter nee Evans' achievements; especially establishing a brand new school that would help Britain keep up with the other countries was nothing short of a miracle.

Considering how barbaric and old-fashioned the wizards seemed to be. When her Hogwarts letter had arrived, it was still written in parchment! She had thought it was a joke but then the Deputy Headmistress had arrived several days later to explain that yes Magic certainly is real and yes Hermione had it in her to perform amazing feats of magic that defied the very laws of science.

She had been glad to see several stalls along Diagonal Alley selling various pens and writing instruments but they were overpriced so Hermione had only offered them a sparing glance. Deputy Headmistress McGonagall had even brought her shopping for her school supplies, her parents coming along, the three of them were wide-eyed in wonder and amazement.

And it was Lily Potter! She had been one of the youngest to claim her Charms Mastery under the tutelage of a Professor Flitwick who apparently was half goblin! 

Goblins! They're in charge of the banks! When her parents had been greeted at the bank teller by a goblin they had almost fallen over themselves in shock.

Hermione had apologized on her parent's behalf, not wanting anybody to think that she was rude or that her parents didn't know any better, because even if they didn't, they shouldn't be sticking out like that.

Her mum had given Professor McGonagall the money and promptly received a bag full of different colored coins in exchange. Hermione held on to the money, how positively primitive, the coins felt heavy in her hands and she wished she could just make it lighter.

McGonagall had tapped her wand on the bag and the bag magically, yes of course with magic even the heaviest objects could weigh as light as a feather. Hermione kept it in her sling bag, not wanting to drop the money.

And promptly had a fit when she saw the bookstore and all the books waiting for her to devour. Hermione had spent almost two hours, with her parents by her side and McGonagall waiting outside, and almost twice the initial budget that she had set aside for books. There was just so much to learn!

Hermione and her parents had met several other muggle-born students, apparently, these were the children who had not been enrolled in Wizarding Primary School, as Hermione did. Her parents had turned down the invitation, thinking that it was just a joke, despite an offer for a school representative to visit them all those years ago.

How Hermione had held a grudge over that.

Hermione had met with Kevin Entwhistle and Dean Thomas, both boys were nice enough, but none of them tried to make friends with her past the initial meeting and there was another girl, Lisa Turpin who was mousy and quiet and didn't even look up from her feet.

But Lily Potter had been a Muggleborn and Hermione had just insulted her daughter. No matter what Ronald said, Holly Potter was sure to write to her mother about Hermione's actions. The very thought of having her idol have a bad impression on herself made her ears burn.

 _Apologize to Holly Potter, as soon as possible_. Ronald had said that she was nice, surely she wouldn't hold a grudge once Hermione had apologized.

Hermione followed the large heavy set man who was taller than everybody else at the platform. She kept looking for Holly, her distinct dark hair and bright green eyes burned in Hermione's memory. They were brought to a rickety dock and the distinct smell of water attacked her nose, making Hermione rub her nose almost subconsciously.

"H-Holly! Holly Potter!" Hermione called out, trying to catch the attention of the other girl, she was standing between her not-brother and her sneering cousin. At the sound of Hermione's call, the crowd of first years started chattering and Hermione could see Holly try to duck her head and hide behind Neville.

Oh dear, this was bad, did Hermione just make the situation worse?

"H-Holly!" The crowd of first years was restless now, they were all looking for Holly Potter who everybody knew was elusive and well hidden from the public. There was jostling and pushing and Hermione was elbowed once and she accidentally stepped on several robes in her attempt to reach Holly Potter.

Neville and Draco formed a protective wall or as much as they could amongst a bunch of rowdy first years. Draco caught sight of Hermione trying to make her way over to them and glared at the girl. Hermione looked taken aback, but the brunette was nothing but determined.

"I just want to apolo-" Hermione started as she finally got close enough to the two boys. But Hermione was pushed roughly from behind and she tripped over an uneven board.

The next thing she knew she had landed in Neville's arms, a scream, and there was a loud splash.

"HOLLY!" Draco and Neville simultaneously yelled as the floundering figure in the lake tried to break to the surface. Oh no, Hermione had just pushed Holly Potter into the Black Lake. 

There was no way she could apologize her way out of this mess now. Hagrid pushed himself through the children, trying his best not to crush any of them.

Hermione was pushed out of Neville's arms and the boy got on his stomach trying to reach his not-sister and all Hermione could think about was how she would probably be expelled and arrested because she had just pushed the daughter of the Head Auror into the Black Lake in the middle of the night just before they could even reach the school.

"Move aside Granger!" Draco hissed as he roughly shoved Hermione away. She couldn't even get mad at the rough treatment because Hermione might have just killed someone. Hagrid was still making his way so painfully slow towards them and the sound of splashing had quickly quietened and that either meant that Holly Potter had drowned and Hermione was a murderer.

Or that Neville had fortunately managed to catch her hand in his, alongside Draco and the poor girl was clinging on to them desperately while shivering in the cold. The relief Hermione felt when a soaking wet Holly was pulled on to the questionable safety of the dock had her sinking to her knees.

Holly was coughing out water that she had swallowed, tiredly leaning against Draco as painful hot tears burned her eyes and warmed her freezing cheeks.

And then Hermione's own tears started falling.

Hermione Granger was crying in front of every first-year student in Hogwarts and a giant man because she had almost killed somebody. Because Holly Potter could have drowned tonight and Hermione hadn't even gotten to see the magic school she should have been for the next seven years.

"Quiet Miss Granger, you're giving me a headache." Holly bit out as she clung to Neville, soaking his robes as well. "Oh H-Holly, I j-j-just wanted t-to apologize for the train." Hermione sobbed, rubbing at her eyes hoping to stop the tears her cries loud as she hiccoughed.

"I said quiet! Miss Granger." Holly stressed.

"You!" Draco pointed rudely at the crying girl. "You just wait until I tell my father about this!" Draco threatened, standing between Hermione and Holly in an attempt to shield his cousin. "A muggleborn pushing Holly Potter into the Black Lake. Have you no decency?" Glaring hatefully at the bushy-haired girl, Draco turned his back on her.

"'Olly! S'cuse me, kids! Let me dry yer up!" Hagrid finally reached the poor shivering girl whose lips were now blue and wet hair clinging to her face. "Make way!"

Ten minutes later a relatively damp Holly stood between a fiercely glaring Draco Malfoy and a fussing Neville Longbottom. Her hair was now a mess and her robes were crumpled and ruined. She didn't look anything like the Pureblood heiress that she was meant to be. Hagrid's umbrella wand could only do so much.

Holly purposely turned away from Hermione when the other girl tried once again to apologize. Neville wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulders while Draco stood behind her and glared angrily.

Clearly, Hermione wasn't going to be the most well-liked student in Hogwarts.

Despite her absolutely foul mood, Holly couldn't help but gasp at the beauty of Hogwarts. Fred and George had told her that the First Years would be getting the best view when they arrived, kind of a "Welcome to Hogwarts" introduction.

The three of them shared a boat with Blaise Zabini, a half French half Italian boy with dark skin and smoldering violet eyes. He and Draco had been friends since diapers, and Holly had seen him around during their birthday parties. There were many rumors floating around Mrs. Zabini but Holly never cared.

Blaise was likable and had a nice smile and his family always sent her beautiful books on French or Italian culture for every birthday party he had been invited to. He had taken one look at Holly and offered to comb out her hair, pulling out a hairbrush from his robes. Holly had only blinked once, twice and smiled thankfully as she accepted his offer.

Blaise sat behind her, next to Draco who sat behind Neville. If Draco spent a majority of the ride inconspicuously glancing at Neville (even though he had been caught by Blaise who nudged him with his elbow - twice, and once by Holly who had only smirked at his direction before pointedly looking away from her cousin.)

Her hair now no longer a tangled matted mess it had been, Holly felt marginally better. It was made even better when they finally climbed their way up towards Hogwarts and were greeted by Deputy Headmistress McGonagall.

Holly had met the stern woman a couple of times, her father had mentioned that he was her prized student, the pressure to live up to the aging woman's expectations ate away at Holly's stomach. Now Holly stood before her Transfiguration professor, dressed in crumpled still slightly damp robes.

"I'm sorry Professor, could you please help me fix my robes?" Holly asked politely.

"Yes, yes of course. What in Merlin happened to you, child? What's your name?" McGonagall fussed as she began waving her wand, casting a warming charm first. Before working on her school robes, straightening out the wrinkles and removing the water stains.

"Holy Potter, professor. I, well…" Glancing behind, she caught a glimpse of Granger's face bright red and about to cry before the girl hid her face with her hair.

"You what, Miss Potter?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow. Holly Potter didn't look anything like how she had remembered the petite child to be from the one or two times that she had seen her favorite student's child. Not missing the glance behind to the other students. "I fell in the lake." Holly blushed, "I lost my balance and stood too close to the edge." Holly admitted with downcast eyes.

The group of first years murmured amongst themselves and Hermione's head shot up as she looked at Holly Potter's back in absolute shock. Was she not going to tell the Deputy Headmistress that Hermione pushed Holly into the lake?

"And she's kind. Really kind. Unbelievably kind." Ron's words echoed and Hermione struggled to remain calm, her eyes burning with tears once again.

"You fell into the Black Lake on your own accord, Miss Potter?" McGonagall questioned once again, unsure whether the tiny thing was being bullied and forced to keep silent. But the bright green eyes that stared back at her with determination told her otherwise.

Those were Lily Evans' eyes.

"Yes, Professor. It was an accident." Holly glanced behind her once again and this time purposely catching Granger's eyes. "A simple accident, I assure you. It won't happen again." Holly smiled sweetly.

"Very well, return to the other first years Miss Potter and I shall begin my speech." Professor McGonagall stood ramrod straight and cast her gaze towards the nervous and shifty children before her.

Holly went back to her place next to Neville and held his hand, finally no longer uncomfortably damp as she was. Together the first years listened to the Deputy Headmistress as she explained the four Hogwarts houses and the points system, elaborating on the House Cup which made the thrill of competition flutter in Holly.

Leading the children to a small room, the professor instructed them to wait until she returned. Hermione took the opportunity given to make her way to Holly, only this time the other students parted and gave way to the brunette.

"P-Potter, I-I" Hermione started her thumbs fiddling as she tried to come up with something to say. "Enough, Granger. I don't expect you to thank me." Holly held a hand up to stop Hermione from talking. "I didn't tell the Deputy Headmistress because I wouldn't want you to start the year losing points for whatever house you will be sorted into."

"I, well, yes, of course. Thank you." Hermione lowered her head. "I would still like to apologize," Hermione said sincerely. "For the train a-and the lake." Holding a hand out. Holly's eyes studied the girl before her, a girl who extended her hand in friendship.

It would have been so easy to knock the hand away, humiliate the poor Muggleborn girl who had almost drowned her the very same day that they had met. Holly had been willing to let the misunderstanding on the train rest without further action until she had been unceremoniously pushed into freezing waters.

But then Hermione Granger had accidentally done it (no matter how many times Holly replayed it in her head it truly had been an accident on the other girl's part and thus she couldn't really blame her for it) and Holly had almost died if Neville hadn't reached out for her.

Holly must have taken too long to respond because Granger was about to drop her hand. Holly reluctantly extended her own hand, clasping the other girl's unnaturally warm one and pulled Hermione for a hug.

"I've forgiven you, but do not assume that we are friends." she whispers before stepping back and giving Hermione Granger a polite smile. Hermione could only stand in shock, unable to say anything and could only stare after the dark-haired girl as she stood between her brother and cousin.

It was at that moment when Professor McGonagall re-entered the room and told the students to gather in two rows. Holly stood next to Neville, standing on the inner side to avoid the uncomfortable stares of the student body. Draco stood behind Holly while Blaise stood next to him, providing her with a makeshift shield.

On a stool sat a ratty old hat with a large rip at the seam that had holly tilting her head in curiosity. That is until the hat started to sing. The jerk of surprise had Holly bumping into Draco but thankfully she was saved from embarrassment by her brother who managed to pull her upright before she toppled.

Professor McGonagall stood at the front of the line, a long list of parchment in her hands, "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," as she slowly called out the names of each first year. Holly watched as a pretty blond girl she recognized from Primary School named Hannah went first.

"HUFFLEPUFF" and Hannah was greeted by loud cheering from the yellow and black students at their house table. Hannah quickly made her way and took a seat at the table they had left empty for the new students, her face a faint pink. She was quickly joined by Susan Bones, the niece of the head of the DMLE.

Holly and Neville often met with her at Ministry social events, since their guardians were all friends. The sorting continued with Terry Boot who was sorted into Ravenclaw who provided polite applause to their newest member.

When it was finally Neville's turn Holly gave his hand a tight squeeze and mouthed, 'good luck' to her brother before he made his way to the stool and had the hat sit on his head. Holly worried her bottom lip and let out a sigh of relief when the hat yelled out 'GRYFFINDOR'.

Neville made his way to the Gryffindor table a relieved smile on his face. He turned to face Holly with a wide smile the relief shining in his eyes. Holly gave a small wave before she turned to continue watching the sorting.

Draco was sitting on the stool, a smirk on his friend and the Sorting Hat already exclaiming a loud 'SLYTHERIN' after barely sitting on his head. Holly clapped for her cousin, proud that he had managed to continue his family legacy.

Soon enough it was Holly's turn. Feeling her heart pounding in her chest, she took in the brief silence that followed the call of her name before the hushed chattering of curious gossipy students resumed. Holly decidedly refused to face the student body and closed her eyes as she lowered the old hat on her head.

"Hmm. Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?" It was a very gruff voice as if the man had smoked far too many cigars to be healthy. It rumbled in her ears and Holly could only see the darkness as she felt the gentle magic probe around her psyche.

It wasn't like the Hat was reading her mind, it was just prodding at her magic and aura, seeing how her magic reacted to the foreign entity. "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin," Holly thought desperately, the image of her father's heartbroken face startling clear in her inner mind.

"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that — no? Well, if you're sure — better be HUFFLEPUFF!"

There was silence in the Great Hall. Holly James Potter, the only child of the conquerors of Voldemort had just been sorted into the badger house. Holly turned her head, her heart was pounding in her chest, hoping to catch Uncle Severus' face, only to see pride shining in the usually dour man's eyes. That moment of eye contact was enough to ease Holly's anxiety.

The roaring cheer from the Badger House that had suddenly abrupted had Holly take a step back and collide painfully with the stool and knocking the Sorting Hat, thankfully she had managed to catch it before it fell, whispering a frantic apology to the Hat.

Turning she saw the twinkling blue eyes of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Holly quickly averted her eyes, she had overheard her parents talking about how Headmaster Dumbledore was a powerful legilimens when they thought that she had already gone to bed - she had actually been sneaking to get a book from the Potter library but that's beside the point.

Holly didn't need her brain pried more than it already had been, thank you very much. Face red at her embarrassing stumble, Holly made her way to the Hufflepuff table and space was made between Susan and Hannah.

"Holly! It's so good to see you again." Susan greeted with a kind smile, and Holly could only feel herself relax, she wasn't in Slytherin, her father wouldn't be heartbroken. It wasn't as good as Gryffindor, where a pang echoed in her chest at the thought of being separated from both Neville and her mates, but at least she recognized some of the people at her table.

"Susan. Hannah, thank you." Holly breathed. The two shared a look over Holly's head and resolutely shifted themselves closer to offer Holly some comfort. Holly glanced to the Gryffindor table and caught Neville staring at her with wide eyes. The Granger girl was seated next to him and she immediately averted her eyes when Holly glanced at her direction.

Then her attention was caught by her mates who were cooing and hollering for her attention. They waved madly and Holly felt their soothing presence in the back of her mind. Waving back before her attention turned to politely watch the rest of the students get sorted.

Blaise was the last, joining the Slytherin table with a saunter in his step. It was when all the students were settled and the cheering had died down that Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

The food appeared on the table and Holly took great pleasure in piling on perfectly mashed potatoes and roast beef on to her plate. Barely making any small talk with the other first years who were chattering excitedly around her.

headmaster Dumbledore once again stood to issue some warnings but Holly was no longer in the headspace to pay attention to the Headmaster. Words were said something to do with a list of banned items that Holly didn't pay any particular attention to. Something about avoiding the forbidden room on the third floor and painful death. Something else about a forbidden forest. Clearly, there were a lot of forbidden things in this school.

Holly's head shot up and she glanced warily, her parents wouldn't be happy to learn that there was something that was a very real fatal threat to the students. Immediately, she felt the calm echoing at the back of her head, yes, of course, she had her mates, they would protect her. And it wasn't like Holly was going to go looking for the decidedly deadly room or enter forests that were explicitly forbidden.

Soon a sixth-year prefect, Gabriel Truman, a kind boy with a kind smile and rosy cheeks led the first years to what would essentially be their home for the next seven years. Holly stood near the back of the line, trying to search for her twins when identical grins on identical faces made their way over.

Holly let out a heavy sigh of relief as she broke away from the other Hufflepuff girls to seek comfort from her mates. They immediately wrapped her up in a three-way hug and Holly tried not to cry from the relief that she felt at seeing her mates.

"Are you alright Hols?" Fred asked as he played with her hair, noticing how it was no longer in the pretty braid it had been in when they had left Potter Manor.

"We could feel your distress." George worried as he buried his nose in Holly's hair, taking the sharp smell of cold and the slight dampness that remained. "What happened out there?"

"We could feel your fear and panic." Fred continued.

"Holly! We need to go!" Hannah called out from her position in the group of first years who were all gawking at the trio. Holly blushed and made to pull away from the twins who only pulled her in for one last hug.

"I'll write to you." Holly hastily whispered as she separated from her mates.

"We'll be waiting." They replied in unison. Casually slinging an arm on each other's shoulders watching as the first year Hufflepuffs leave the Great Hall, but Holly could feel the slight bitterness of having to part. Holly could feel the same emotions rolling through her own mind.

"Aren't those the Weasley Twins?" Susan whispered as the three girls huddled towards the back of the group of first years, though it was obvious that the others were listening as well.

"They were hugging you!" Hannah added in an excited whisper which made Holly's face pink from the attention. "We'll talk about this later." Holly hissed when Gabriel Truman once again began to talk. "Alright, kids, over there on your left is the Kitchens."

The children immediately craned their necks to see if they could sneak a peek into the Hogwarts Kitchens and Gabriel allowed them the moment to express their oohs and ahs at the magnificent large room where so many house elves were working to clean up after the Feast.

"That's enough of that," Gabriel called out as he waved his hand to capture their attention once again. "Right this way, we'll be heading to the Hufflepuff common room next!" The first years' excited whispers were a soft background noise.

Holly kept her eyes wide open taking in her surroundings in wonder, she could feel the twins' amusement echoing at the back of her head. Holly watched as Gabriel knocked a barrel, two from the bottom and the middle of the second row. "Now remember, tap it to the tune of Helga Hufflepuff." to which all the first years nodded enthusiastically.

The lid of the barrel opened and Gabriel crawled through, gesturing for the skeptical students to follow him. When the tiny first years finally clamored into the common room, they all gasped and exclaimed in wonder.

It was already night, almost 9 pm and yet the common room still felt as if it were being bathed in sunlight. the common room is a large, earthy, round room with low ceilings. The view from the round windows was difficult to see in the dark but Holly could make out the shape of dandelions and rippling grass.

The decor emphasizes the earthy-feel of the room with plants hanging and resting all about the room, some that even began to sing and dance to welcome the new students. Burnished copper touchings with plush, cozy yellow and black patterned sofas and chairs littered across the common room haphazardly.

" The door closest to the entrance is the Seventh year's dorms." Gabriel began. "And the first years get the dorms all the way near the back." Gabriel gestured as he walked over to the door, it was the closest to the fireplace and Holly appreciated the extra warmth.

"When you enter, the doors on the left are for the girls while the one on the right is for the boys." The students crowded around the door, trying to take a peek. "You'll each find a map of the school inside the drawers of the side table near the entrance of the Hufflepuff dorms, please remember to take one before you go for breakfast tomorrow."

"Once you've picked a bed, your trunks will appear at the foot of the bed. Please try not to switch beds once you've made the choice, then you'll have to move your trunks yourselves." He warned to the smiling first years.

"Alright, any questions?" Gabriel clapped his hands as if to signify the end of the tour.

"Are there any bathrooms?" A boy Holly didn't recognize, Arnold? Ernando? Asked and it made the first years laugh. "There's a shared shower and bathroom attached to each of the dorm rooms." Gabriel answered with a smile.

"What time is breakfast?" A muggleborn Holly recognized from school asked, Justin, if she remembered correctly. "Breakfast starts serving at 6.30 in the morning until 7.45. Morning classes start at 8 am." Gabriel explained.

The girls entered the rectangular dorm room and Holly observed her new home. It was decked in Hufflepuff yellow and black as was everything else in the Hufflepuff den. There were five, four-poster single beds with beautiful black curtains with yellow trimmings. There were two beds on either side, with a small bedside chest of drawers and a single bed in the center at the furthest wall, facing the door.

There was a large heater in the center of the room, probably because they were underground and it immediately began to run when the ambient magic was alerted to the bodies that had entered the room.

To her left was what Holly assumed was the connecting door to shared showers and bathroom. Holly took the bed on the right, nearest to the door and sat on it. "I like this one if that's alright with you." She announced softly.

"That's fine." Hannah nodded, blond pigtails swinging, she took the bed next to Holly with a smile. "I like this one!" "No fair! I wanted to have the bed next to Holly!". Susan exclaimed, sitting next to Hannah with a wide grin.

"Well, I want the center bed." A girl that Holly later learned was named Leanne, called out as she hurried over. "I don't like being next to the bathroom." Megan Jones added a shy and quiet muggleborn girl mumbled as she took the bed next to it.

"Well, I am a pretty heavy sleeper." Susan mused out loud as she got off the bed and made her way over to the last available one. "I guess that's settled then." and with that, their trunks appeared and landed heavily on the floor at the foot of their beds.

Holly immediately began to unpack her sleep clothes, a pair of green pajamas and sighed. "I wished we have proper wardrobes, I don't like leaving my clothes in my trunk," she complained to Hannah who nodded understandingly. "Definitely, I hate having to magic the wrinkles away, it wears at the fabric." Susan joined.

Half an hour later after a hot shower to warm up her still cold body, Holly was seated on Hannah's bed as the blond girl brushed Holly's mess of dark hair. Susan was flipping through Witch Weekly while Megan and Leanne were talking amongst themselves.

"It will be nice to get to know you better now," Susan spoke up as she flipped another page. "Why do you say that?" Holly asked "Well, you're always with Neville,"

"He is my god-brother." Holly rolled her eyes.

"Then there's Malfoy," Hannah added.

"We're cousins." Holly rebutted.

"And then the Weasleys." Susan gave Holly a side-eye glance.

"Well, Ron was in my class." Holly hummed to herself. "We know that's not the Weasley that we're talking about." Hannah cut in as she started to braid Holy's dark tresses.

"Come off it Holly, everybody saw it," Megan said from her position on her bed where she was sprawled on her stomach. Leanne nodded enthusiastically. "Fred and George Weasley, by far the most notorious Weasleys to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts."

"Well, they're my soulmates." Holly blushed as she mumbled the confession. Pulling her legs up so that she could hide her face behind her knees. But the other girls could see how red Holly had gotten, it was visible from the very tips of her ears.

"SOULMATES! " the other girls squealed excitedly, even Hannah who had accidentally pulled too hard on Holly's hair causing the girl to yelp in surprise. "Sorry, Holly!" Hannah apologized but the blonde girl was all smiles.

"Can we see your mark?" Leanne asked as she knelt in an attempt to get closer from her bed. "Where did yours appear?" Susan asked excitedly. "What are soulmates?" Megan asked excitedly and suddenly the excited chatter died off as the girls stared wide-eyed at Megan.

"Oh right, Megan and Leanne, you're both muggleborn right?" Holly tilted her head as she looked over the two girls. "Come and join us, we'll tell you all about it!" Hannah squealed. Susan automatically shifted to sit by the headboard while Hannah and Holly made space at the foot of the bed so that Megan and Leanne could sit in the middle.

Holly mused over all five of them could fit in the bed, only because all five of them were quite small, even though Leanne was the tallest of them with Susan half an inch shorter. Holly was glad that she wasn't the shortest, but Megan was only a hair width shorter so it wasn't that much of a difference.

"I have a book if you want all the well-researched papers and all that rot." Hannah started when all five girls were comfortable. "But tonight, we'll tell you about all the good stuff." Susan grinned.

"Soulmates are said to be the two halves of a single soul." Hannah continued. "It began a long time ago when magic was still wild and it didn't matter if you were human or fairy or vampire or elf."

"If you had magic, then, Magic herself had fashioned another soul that would love you regardless. It didn't matter if they weren't from the same species." Susan sighed happily. "Because Magic herself wanted all her children to be happy. So she made sure that there was 'the one' for everyone."

"But different species have different ways of identifying their soulmates. Us Wizards have soulmarks, they appear on our skin the day we turn eleven. People say it's when their magic is finally developed enough to have an imprint of your distinct personality." Holly added, "The mark blooms on your skin, it could be anywhere, it's not exactly random. But it's somewhere that would mean something to you and your partner."

"Mine is on my ankle." Susan sighed she placed a hand over her left ankle and rubbed the mark tenderly. "I have mine below my belly button," Holly mumbled, a hand curled protectively over her mark.

"So the mark on my skin is a soul mark?" Megan echoed as she rubbed her right shoulder.

"Exactly, your soulmate will have the exact same mark on their body, not necessarily in the same place." Hannah chimed in, her hands once again playing with Holly's dark hair.

"So Holly, are you soulmates with both the twins?" Leanne asked as she wagged her eyebrows. "Yes, all three of us have the same mark." Holly smiled happily. "Is that normal?" Megan asked curiously.

"It's not unheard of. Fred and George are Magical twins, they're literally born with the same soul. So I guess you could say they're each other's soulmates first before me. But I don't quite believe that Soulmates are the halves of the same soul." Holly waved a hand.

"Why not, don't you think it's romantic." Susan pouted.

"Isn't it even more romantic, when your soulmate is someone who may have lived entirely different lives, went through everything they did, and they're yours. Your partner, because you were meant to be. Because Magic saw something in them and thought, hey you would be perfect for this person. And gives you both the mark." Holly pointed out.

"That's why soulmates are usually born close to each other so that you won't be stuck with somebody who's the same age as your father." Hannah added.

"Is it easy to find your soulmate?" Leanne asked timidly.

"It's actually quite difficult actually." Susan and Hannah answered.

"I knew the twins were mine even before my birthday."

"I saw that!" Susan exclaimed excitedly.

"What! How?" Hannah squealed.

"You can't just keep quiet after sharing such a delicious tidbit!" Leanne urged.

"Tell us, please!" Megan pleaded.

"It was during me and my brother's birthday party." Holly began. "The Potters and Longbottoms throw the best parties." Hannah sighed wistfully. "Though there wasn't one last year." Susan goaded. "Our parents wanted to spend some family time before we left for Hogwarts." Holly shrugged.

"Anyways, we had a Birthday ball, it was from a muggle movie. Aunt Alice was convinced we absolutely had to have one. I think it's only because they wanted to wear the muggle ball gowns from the movie." Holly pouted.

"Those dresses must have been beautiful." Hannah added.

"The three of them were dancing together - towards the end of the night, and it was absolutely magical!" Susan squealed. "You could quite literally feel the magic in the air as they danced." Susan hugged herself.

"That's when I knew." Holly cupped her cheeks. "My magic reached out to them and I just knew that we were meant to be."

"I wish I could have seen it." Hannah moaned.

"Me too," Megan added while Leanne nodded enthusiastically.

Susan was about to say something else when there was a knock on the door.

"Alright firsties, it's almost eleven. You should sleep." A voice called out from the other side of the door. The group of girls laughed and answered with a chorus of 'okay's and 'alright's.

The five of them exchanged goodnight greetings and Holly crawled up to her bed and shut her curtains, casting a sticking charm that she had been dying to try ever since she had gotten her wand.

Taking her jewelry box from the side table, Holly pulled out a spare piece of parchment and began writing about her day to the twins, trusting them not to go ballistic at Granger, there was a tentative truce, after all, Holly spent a good half an hour writing to her mates. Her mates, who were still awake and anticipating her letter, if the constant amusement she felt while writing was anything to go by.

How she had been caught by Granger while attempting to threaten Draco.

When she had been accused of cheating on them with Draco.

How Hermione had accidentally pushed her into the Black Lake.

When Blaise offered to detangle and fix her hair for her.

How she had gotten McGonagall to dry her off so that she would at least look presentable.

Holly wrote about how beautiful Hufflepuff was and how she had bonded with her dorm mates. Holly ended the letter by informing the twins that all her dorm mates knew about their bond, and probably tomorrow morning, all the Hufflepuff first years. And to make sure that the twins would keep an eye out for Neville in case he got bullied.

Holly signed the letter, folded it, kissed the top and placed it in the box. Closing the lid, Holly set it next to her head, allowing the faint residue of their magic to lull her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any comments or ideas or just wish to talk to me about the story, feel free to leave a review, I love all my readers and thank you so much for all your support!


	3. Aftereffects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly can't forget almost drowning but there's a pretty strong support system around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me 3 rewrites before I was finally satisfied.

Holly had been the first to wake up. Even before her alarm that she had set. The sky was still dark and with a silent tempus, the softly glowing numbers showed that it was barely past four in the morning.

Holly needed a shower. The cloying, clammy feeling sticking to her skin and Holly couldn’t help but want to rub at her skin. She could barely remember her dream, but the feeling of encompassing darkness still stuck to her. Like a shroud.

A terribly scary and heavy shroud that Holly felt like she couldn’t just shrug off. She could almost feel the physical weight of the fear on her shoulders and she struggled to move.

All at once she felt like she was back underwater. The cold, the heavy feeling in her bones, the difficulty to breathe. The panic. The blind panic.

The fear.

Holly didn’t know that she was screaming in the shared girl’s bathroom until someone was shaking her. Blinking teary eyes, she didn’t even know when did she start crying, Holly looked up into the kind eyes of Hannah.

“W-what?” Holly stuttered as she continued to shiver. Why was it so cold. Why was she so cold. “Holly, are you alright?” Hannah asked kindly.

Holly was sobbing in the middle of one of the shared showers with the water running and soaking the smaller girl to the bone. Hannah knew that her friend wasn’t ok.

Holly blinked owlishly before silently shaking her head.

“Here, let’s get you dried up.” Hannah offers a hand for Holly to grab. Holding tight, Holly tried to stand on shaking legs, stumbling twice on the wet floor before her feet found themselves firmly planted to the ground.

Leading the dark haired girl to the benches placed in the middle of the modest shower room. “Stay here, Holly. I’ll get you a towel.” Hannah fussed over her friend before rushing out. Rummaging through her trunk, Hannah pulled out a fluffy floral patterned towel and quickly making her way back to the bathroom where her friend was now shivering almost violently. How long has Holly been sitting under the cold shower?

Wrapping the smaller girl in the towel, Hannah brought Holly into a tight hug.

“I woke up from a nightmare…” Holly whispered and Hannah hummed in acknowledgment.

“I was back under the water…” Hannah’s grip on the slightly smaller girl, breath catching in her throat. “I c-couldn’t” Holly chokes and suddenly hot tears spilled from bright green eyes. Hannah kept her mouth closed and ran a hand up and down Holly’s back in an attempt to soothe. Holly buried her head in Hannah’s shoulder and started crying in earnest.  
  
Hannah didn’t know how long they spent hugging in the showers, but Megan found them asleep, in each other’s arms on the bench with Holly wrapped in a towel and dark hair still damp.

The Hufflepuff first years were mingling in the common room, taking the sofas nearest to the fire. It was barely seven in the morning, Holly was still half asleep, her crying from the night before had left her lethargic and moody. Hannah cuddled next to her, half dozing while waiting for the other first years.

Holly’s dark hair had been braided and pulled into a high ponytail, perfect so that it wouldn’t be a distraction during lessons and easy to pull into a bun. Holly was leaning against Justin, a muggleborn who had attended her mother’s school and had even been in the same class as her at one point. Except that the two of them had never spoken due to their different social circles. Holly was always pulled along with whatever the twins, Draco and even Neville wanted to do, so she hardly had the time to pay attention to her other classmates.

It was common to find sleepy little badgers in their yellow and black robes half asleep in the common room, propped up against another badger. Justin who had already known of Holly Potter didn’t have the same awe in his eyes as other older students did as they walked past the group of firsties.

Megan, Leanne, and Susan were still in the dorms, getting ready. All the boys and Hannah were gathered in front of the fire with Holly in the center, absorbing the warmth of the fire and her year mates.

She had been introduced to Wayne, Ernie, Kevin, and Stephen. Of the four, Holly only recognized Kevin from school. But greetings were exchanged and introductions made. The same wide-eyed wonder was there in Ernie and Stephen, Holly was apparently the daughter of two very famous figures of the Wizarding World.

Soon enough the girls finally came into the common room and the now rather large group of first years grabbed a map from the side table drawer and studied it. The Great Hall wasn’t far, only a couple of minutes away if they were slow.

“Are we going to get our timetables at breakfast?” Megan asked, and that started the chatter of the group. Holly stood near Leanne, both of them were quiet before they were joined by Stephen and Wayne. The four of them were content to let the others talk and took up the back of the slow moving group as they studied their identical maps while walking to the Great Hall.

“Holly!” a sharp call had Holly turning her head so fast she whipped Stephen with her hair. Mumbling a quick apology, Holly wormed her way through the group and was met with the relieved eyes of Neville who stood waiting for her outside the Great Hall with her mates flanking him.

The three of them had been waiting for Holly so that they could catch up, Holly turned and waved her dorm mates away, Hannah only giggled while Susan gave a thumbs up. Holly returned her attention back to her three favorite people and George held the door open for her, guiding her to Gryffindor table.

“Are you alright, Holly?”

“We woke up in the middle of the night.”  
“Thought it was a nightmare…”  
“Until we realized the fear lingered even after we woke up.”  
“What happened?”

“I had a nightmare,” Holly started, her voice soft and she allowed both boys to drape an arm around her. Offering her their warmth, Holly allowed herself to be guided to a seat between the two of them. They could tell that Holly didn’t want to talk about what had frightened her, so the both of them resolutely brought their young mate over to the Gryffindor table. Taking turns to glare at any nosey lion that would have given Holly any grief.

“We’ll talk about it later?” Holly asked hopefully. Her twins just nodded in acknowledgment as they both started to reach out across the table and gathered some food for the three of them.

Ron, who was already eating, grumbled slightly as Fred made him move so that Holly had space at the table. “How was your first night, Holly?” Neville asked excitedly as he took the seat opposite her. Holly spent half of the breakfast period seated between her mates who made sure to put food on her plate, Neville seated across her as they discussed the differences between the two dorms.

Fred and George were content to have their mate in between them, her soft floral scent filling the air, it had been hard, not having Holly in the same House. And then the letter she had written had them upset with the little brunette Gryffindor. And waking up at arse a.m. in the morning, heart racing and fear fuelled adrenaline, hadn’t been pleasant either.

But Holly had made them promise not to prank her or to exact any form of retribution. A tentative truce or not, Fred and George were not especially pleased to hear that their precious mate had fallen into the Black Lake and almost drowned.

They had hunted for Neville first thing in the morning, it was barely past six and woke the boy quite rudely to interrogate the blond. Neville had glared at them the entire time while retelling the story, tucking himself in one of the comfortable armchairs that littered across the Gryffindor common room.

Then at half past six, Hermione Granger made her way down, by herself. Both of them had glared at the small first year who had squeaked and immediately fled the room. Somewhat pleased at the reaction they had gotten, the twins returned to their own dorm room to get ready for the day, leaving Neville to snooze on a comfortable armchair.

Now that Holly was between them, safe, warm and most importantly safe, and did they mention safe, their earlier anger had dissipated. Holly had been picking at her food, her nerves tingling at the back of their minds as she worried for her first day in school.

“What’s she doing here?” Seamus asked as he sat next to Neville, it was rude, as if Holly didn’t belong by their side, so George kicked the Irish boy hard in the shin, making him yelp.

“Holly can sit wherever she wants,”  
“Especially if it’s with us.” Fred piped up.

“You kicked me!” Seamus exclaimed angrily, face flushing. Ron recognized George’s actions for what they were, his brothers were protecting their soulmate. Knowing that Ron did what any self-loving wizard would, and inched away from Seamus, even though he wasn’t seated anywhere near the Irish boy. He was glad to see that Neville had done the exact same thing and kept his head down, eavesdropping on their conversation while eagerly taking bites of his food into his mouth.

You could never be too sure when Fred and George were involved.

“That’s enough.” Holly warned as she put her fork down on the table with a loud clatter. She had finished her scrambled eggs and half a sausage and couldn’t possibly fit another morsel into her mouth. Her stomach wouldn’t allow it. “I’m going back to join my Housemates.” Holly said as she stood up, which of course stole the twins’ attention away from Seamus as they pouted and try to trick Holly into staying at their table.

“I need to get my timetable. Professor Sprout should be giving them out soon.” Holly explained as she got off the bench, though having twin pairs of arms around her middle made it quite difficult for her to leave.

“Let me go!” Holly whined. “But we missed you!” They cried in unison, making the nearby students laugh and Holly blush hotly at the attention. “Let me go right now!” Holly demanded, which immediately made the twins drop their arms with a frown on both of their faces.

She couldn’t help herself when it came to their pouting faces and ruffled both of their heads, giving them a soft smile, before leaving.

“We’ll steal”  
“You away”  
“During lunch!”

“No, you won’t!” Holly called out as she waved the three of them a cheery goodbye. Neville patted the journal - their connecting journals, that sat next to him and Holly nodded at her brother.  
  
Holly could still hear Seamus’ loud exclamations but she ignored them as she walked towards the Hufflepuff table. Uncle Severus wasn’t at the staff table, probably preparing his classroom. Holly knew he was very particular when it came to his classroom.

Having spotted Holly coming, Justin gestured for Megan, who was seated next to him to move over and make space for Holly. Holly sat down gratefully, just in time for their head of House, Professor Sprout to enter the Great Hall, their timetables in hand. She began with the first years, Holly taking hers with a soft “thank you”.

The students hadn’t had the chance to meet their Head of House yet and Holly was interested to know more about the stout woman with the calloused hands and kind smile. Blinking, Holly focused her attention on her timetable. There were six periods in a day, one of them being lunch and each period being an hour and a half long.

There were two periods in the morning, then it was lunch, followed by three periods in the afternoon and one additional period at midnight for which Holly assumed was for Astronomy. There were ten-minute breaks in between each period except for those flanking lunch, which was probably more for the students to travel to each respective classroom.

Holly folded the timetable and kept it in her pocket in her robes. She had brought along a sling bag to help her carry her books, she had seen the Granger girl hauling her all her books in her hands like a barbarian and Holly scrunched her nose at the sight. The brunette had come off as intelligent, didn’t it occur to her to bring a book bag?

Amongst the first years, it was only the muggleborns who hadn’t been enrolled in the Wizarding Primary school who hadn’t brought along some sort of bag to carry their books in. Holly noticed movement to her right and turned to see the twins wildly waving to her and she could feel their curiosity echoing at the back of her head.

Holly mouthed ‘herbology’ and their grins lit up even more, which she hadn’t thought was possible. The twins gathered their things and made their way over to her, to which Holly on sighed in resignation, though she was secretly pleased that they were making an effort to spend more time with her.

The other Hufflepuff first years eyed the Gryffindor twins with wary. At least the girls were smiling knowingly. The boys were just exchanging looks with the older Hufflepuffs who sat at the table next to theirs.

“What’s your business with our badgers, Weasleys.” called out Gabriel, their ever-reliable Prefect. Fred and George stopped in their tracks and Holly could practically feel the thoughts running through their minds. They glanced at her in question and Holly took a moment to consider the situation.

There was absolutely no positives from hiding their soulmate bond and nodded at the twins with a smile. It pleased her that they would consider her opinion before saying anything, it made her heart beat faster and her cheeks warm.

She could hear the cooing from her dorm mates as they watched the exchange. “It’s alright, Gabriel. They’re my mates.” Holly answered with a smile. “My soulmates.” Fred and George exchanged grins and hurried over towards Holly with bright grins.

Holly’s exclamation had the students who were seated nearby tittering with gossip. Holly Potter had already found her soulmate! Soulmates she had said. Though it wasn’t surprising news to whoever had been at the Birthday Ball last year, the majority of the students who had overhead were not in the know of the dance where their three separate magical cores had searched for each other.

The teachers who had been casually eavesdropping were silent in contemplation. The first years were usually seated closest to the staff table. Professor Sprout couldn’t be happier, honestly, anybody finding their soulmate, even one as young as the Potter heir and the Weasley Twins should be a cause of celebration.

Though perhaps Pomona should have a talk with Holly about propriety, though, observing how the Weasley twins hovered over the smaller girl, it was endearing, how they didn’t touch her until she had given her consent and even then the gentle smile on Holly Potter’s face was reserved only for the two redhead boys who hung off her every word.

Sipping her tea, Pomona hid a smile as she continued to observe her badgers. The first years, the boys especially were gaping, though the girls simply looked on dreamily. The older badgers were either gossiping or staring unabashedly at the trio.

Minerva, who had returned from passing out her lion’s timetables, had her lips pursed into a thin line but the years working together, told her that she was suppressing a smile. When Minerva was seated, Pomona leaned over slightly and whispered, “I wonder if she takes after James or Lily.”

“A galleon that she takes after Lily.” Filius mock whispered, an impish smile on his face. Minerva hummed in thought, “She’s James daughter, I had the pleasure of a short conversation with her before the sorting last night.” Minerva admitted.

“Oh?” Pomona raised an eyebrow. “Do share.”

“Apparently Miss Potter had an accident with the Black Lake and Rebeus could only do so much,” - with his broken wand, went unsaid. “She told me she had tripped and fallen in.” Minerva hid her smile behind a cup of tea at the memory.

“How often has James said the same when covering for Remus.” Filius shook his head. “Well, I think she’ll be a perfect blend of the two with her own little oomph.” Pomona laughed. “After all, it takes a special someone to handle both the Weasley twins.” Pomona took a bite of her scrambled eggs as she watched the trio talk.

The rumor mill in Hogwarts was formidable and was second to none. It would have spread to the rest of the school by lunch, Pomona was certain. Perhaps she should have a conversation with Severus, their youngest staff member was best friends with Holly’s mother after all.

Casting a tempus, Pomona quickly hurried to finish her breakfast, she wanted to get to her classroom early to finish her set up.

* * *

Fred and George walked the first year Hufflepuffs and Neville, who had realized they shared the same Herbology period, towards the Greenhouses. “We’ll see you at lunch?” Fred and George asked their mate, giving her their best puppy eyes.

“Of course I will, you big goofs.” Holly laughed as she stood on her tiptoes to hug both of them, looping her arms around both their necks in a three-way hug. The twins wrapped one arm around her waist to hold her securely as she balanced on her tiptoes. Immediately releasing them, her face red when she remembered that they weren’t alone. The twins had the ability to just make the whole world disappear around the three of them.

Holly loved how her thoughts calmed from their constant rampaging whenever she was with them. It gave her a calm she rarely enjoyed in her own mind. “We’ll be going now.” They waved to their mate before smiling and waving towards her classmates.

“You’re so different when you’re around them.” Justin commented. Holly blushed, glad that Neville had immediately stood at her side as he eyed the Hufflepuff boy. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Neville questioned with a raised brow. Justin raised his hands in defense, “I didn’t mean anything bad about it. Honest!”

“I think what Justin meant to say was,” Ernie interrupted, “that Holly, you look really happy when you’re with your twins.” sending a warm smile to the dark-haired girl who pressed herself against Neville in embarrassment.

“He’s right you know.” Susan nodded, “You’re always so reserved around us.” Megan piped up. “It’s only been a day!” Holly protested. “I’ve known the twins for years.” she huffed, hiding her flaming cheeks behind her hands.

“Oh, Holly, we’re just teasing.” Hannah cooed, “We’re so happy that you’re happy. That’s what they’re trying to say.” she pointed at the boys, who nodded eagerly. “And I think Susan meant that she wants you to be as comfortable around us,” pointing at the dorm mates, ”as much as you are around your twins.” The group of first years laughed at Hannah’s enthusiasm.

“I’m sure you’ll make an excellent Diplomat, Hannah.” Holly laughed “I’d rather be a teacher.” Hannah shrugged with a smile on her lips when receiving praise. The door behind them suddenly opened and Professor Sprout stood there with a wide smile.

“Good morning students! Come in, come in, you’re all five minutes early, excellent! One point to each of you.” This made the excited chatter between the group resume. Professor awarded points to every student that arrived early, and they watched as each student smiled.

Soon the other Gryffindor students trailed in, Holly and the Hufflepuffs pointedly ignored Granger when she came in just after they did. Ron was the last to enter, still chewing on a piece of toast as he took a seat next to Seamus.

“Good morning class!” Professor Sprout greeted them cheerily, she was met with equally enthusiastic greetings. “Mr. Weasley, in the future, there will be no food in my classroom. I wouldn’t want one of the plants to mistake you for a meal.” she warned and Ron gulped the last of his toast nervously with a nod.

She took their attendance and then continued to talk about their course aims. There were a few spells that they would be learning within their year together, including incendio, which would conjure flames and Lumos Solem, an apparently advanced version of the Lumos charm that most of them already knew.

Professor Sprout gestured to the plants in Greenhouse 1, which they would be studying and observing throughout the year and Holly watched as a particularly mischievous Venomous Tentacula tried to wrap itself around an unsuspecting Gryffindor girl.

Holly couldn’t have grown up with Neville without being able to pick out plants what with Neville’s vast collection.

Professor Sprout sent a quick incendio and the girl yelped when the plant seemed to writhe away in pain. “As you can see, if you do not pay attention, the plants will want to tease you and play tricks. So I need every student to be alert at all times lest we need to send them to the Hospital Wing on your very first day.” Professor Sprout smiled when all the students gave her their full attention.

Compared to what Neville kept at home, these plants seemed rather tame, Holly thought to herself.

* * *

Holly was asked to stay behind after class and while her fellow Badgers and brother looked worried, she waved them off to have lunch, saying that she would join them later.

“Miss Potter,” Pomona started with a smile as she sat at her desk, her hand clasped on her lap. “Holly, Professor, you can call me Holly.” Holly inclined her head. “Miss Holly, then. I would like to offer my congratulations on finding your soulmates.”

Holly Potter blushed a pretty pink as she took a lock of hair that had escaped her ponytail and tuck it between her ear, her eyes darting away in embarrassment. “T-thank you, Professor. But we’ve known that we would be mates for over a year now. We didn’t have to find each other. We just knew.” Holly smiled at the memory, her fingers now twirling the lock of hair.

“Well then, congratulations have been long overdue, it seems. In Hufflepuff house, soulmates are a thing to be celebrated, so I would like you to know that I will be throwing a little house party to celebrate the three of you.” Holly blinked in shock. “I-is that truly necessary, Professor?” She asked nervously.

“Miss Potter, I assure you that each House had similar methods of celebration. I remembered the party that Gryffindor threw for your parents when they found out. Of course, it was after Lily Evans finally accepted James Potter, it was a miracle waiting to happen.”

“As you know, soulmates are regarded very highly in the Wizarding World, and with that, there are certain privileges.” Holly perked up, she hadn’t read any of that in the books. “I will lend you a book on soulmate laws, and this will include laws that must be upheld while the three of you are in Hogwarts. I’m sure your parents have their own books on Soulmate laws, but this book will emphasize on laws specifically for young soulmates still in school. ” Resting a hand on Holly’s shoulder, Pomona gave her a smile.

“Be glad, Holly, you have been blessed by the Fates to have found your mate so young. It is a cause of celebration. It is also to deter any unwanted suitors. For now, everyone will know that three of you belong to each other.”

Holly’s eyes narrowed when she heard the words, unwanted suitors. Yes, there were certainly very many of them in the Ministry trying to marry into her family’s power. “Your soulmates will be invited to the Hufflepuff Den for the party of course.” Pomona removed her hand and leaned back into her seat.

“But Professor isn’t it meant to be a secret?” Holly quirked her head to the side in question.

“You will find, Holly, that soulmates are afforded much more leeway in the society. It wouldn’t do if your soulmates were unable to reach you should you ever be in danger. Though I pray to Merlin that no such harm will ever befall a student who walks in the halls of Hogwarts.” Professor Sprout smiled warmly. “Especially not any of my Badgers.”

Holly’s mind stuttered for a moment as a deep cold settled in her bones once again. She couldn’t see, it was too dark. It was so cold. It was so hard to move. Her robes were heavy and pulling her down. She couldn’t tell if it was dark from the night or her hair escaping its tie and floating around her, disorienting her. She couldn’t tell up from down, where was the surface? She couldn’t breathe.

She couldn’t breathe.

She couldn’t breathe.

A squeeze on her hand had Holly jerking back into reality. Professor Sprout looked at her with concern in her kind blue eyes and Holly could only duck her head in shame. “Are you quite alright, Miss Holly?” her head of house asked gently. The immediate need to deny got caught in her throat.

Holly was only a child. No matter how smart she was, no matter how magically gifted she was. Holly was barely eleven years old and she had almost drowned yesterday. Barely twelve hours ago. Holly didn’t want to limit her Hogwarts days avoiding the Black Lake for the next seven years of her life.

Holly had to force herself to shake her head.

“Does it have something to do with your fall yesterday?” Professor Sprout gently pried, her warm weathered hands - a result of years of hard labor in the soil, placing them gently around Holly’s wrist.

Holly couldn’t force the words out of her mouth. She could only blink back her hot tears as she shakily nodded.

“I understand if you’re unable to talk about it right now.” Professor Sprout sighed with understanding. “But my office is connected to my rooms, and my door is always open for any of my badgers, no matter the hour.”

Holly felt her shoulders slump in relief, she didn’t have to talk about it now. She didn’t have to relive the situation that got her sitting in the showers at Merlin knows o’clock in the morning. Professor Sprout would be there for her when she was ready.

“Anyways, I am quite certain that you will be invited to Gryffindor Tower soon enough. It wouldn’t be fair if you were unable to seek your mates as well. However, I must stress that the Hufflepuff Den is still off-limits to siblings.” The sudden change in topic had Holly almost reeling but years of keeping her composure, had the small girl remain seated firmly.

Holly nodded in understanding, though she didn’t like how Neville would be unable to enter her dorm whenever he wanted. Though she could understand why. “I understand, Professor Sprout.” Holly’s shoulders slumped.

“I do apologize, Holly, but you are not allowed to reveal the Hufflepuff Den to students outside of our house.” Pomona allowed a mischievous smile to spread, “I sincerely hope that your mates are equally as tight-lipped, they’re not Hufflepuffs so the same rules do not apply to them.” Holly blinked at her Professor and a genuine smile brightened her downcast face. “If your brother were to find out the way to the Den, through your mates then I suppose we will be unable to do anything about it.”

“Thank you, Professor!” Holly gushed. “May I take my leave now?”

“I believe I’ve taken you away from your friends for long enough, I’m quite certain they’re still waiting for you outside.” Holly turned to the door and she could barely pick out the shuffling of feet and the low murmuring from the other side of the door.

Holly nodded in acknowledgment and left the classroom, and as predicted her classmates and brother were still waiting outside for her. “Well?” Hannah asked as Holly continued to stare at the group in front of her.

“Well, what?” Holly asked.

“What did Professor Sprout have to say?” Susan urged.

“She wanted to congratulate me, on finding my soulmates.” Holly admitted slowly, a small smile on her lips. The group of first years murmured their own congratulations which Holly accepted with a polite smile. 

“She said her door was open if I ever wanted to talk about what happened last night.” Hannah nodded sagely in understanding, she tilted her head in question and Holly nodded discreetly with a tilt on her lips to let Hannah know that she would be alright. “There’s also going to be a party at the end of the week. To celebrate. It’s a House tradition apparently.” Holly added.

The group immediately broke out in excited chatter, Neville took his place next to Holly and started to walk her to the Great Hall, the other badgers following behind them as they excitedly discussed the party. Susan had the map in her hand and directed their group expertly.

“What’s this about a party?” Fred asks as he pushed himself away from the doorway of the Great Hall where he and George had been waiting patiently for their mate. “How was the class, Holly?” George asked as he rolled his eyes at Fred. They had felt Holly’s sudden drop in her mood and both of them had been antsy all throughout their Charms class with Professor Flitwick and almost got Lee socked in the face with a flying boot.

The group of Hufflepuffs broke apart, the only ones remaining were Susan, Hannah, and Neville. The others went in to start on lunch, already ravenous despite only having one lesson in the morning.

“Class was amazing! I love Herbology, having Neville as a partner is great too.” Holly smiled as she reached to hug both her mates at the same time. Holly was content to stay in their arms, enjoying the feeling of her magic trying to reach theirs. Her skin tingled where it met with Fred and George’s making another smile appear.

“Professor Sprout is arranging a party at Hufflepuff Den for the three of you.” Susan answered. “It’s a house tradition, does Gryffindor have one too?” Hannah asked excitedly, her cheeks pink.

“A party?”  
“Well, we:”  
“Haven’t had class”  
“With Professor”  
“McGonagall yet”  
“But it sounds”  
“About right”

“I’m hungry, Holly, let’s go in?” Neville nudged his sister with a withering look sent to her mates. Holly immediately broke apart from her soulmates to join her brother, linking arms with him as they used to when they were younger and Neville needed reassurance that Holly was there for him. Fred and George rushed after her, trying their best to jostle Neville aside. Holly rolled her eyes at their roughhousing and stuck her tongue out at them.

Hannah and Susan giggled at their actions, heading towards the Hufflepuff table where their classmates were waiting. Holly reached to squeeze Fred and George’s hands before turning to follow her friends to their House Table, leaving her boys with the other Gryffindors. Waving goodbye absently as she joined Hannah and Susan in conversation once again.

Settling in between Justin and Megan, Holly took a plate and began piling it with the different foods that she could reach. Holly kept to herself, allowing herself to sink into the comfort of her housemates talking to each other.

“We have a free period, what should we do?” Kevin asked.

“We could explore the castle?” Ernie replied.

“We could go to the dungeons!” Leanne suggested with a smirk. “Why would we do that?” Justin responded with a frown. “We’ve yet to meet any of the ghosts in Hogwarts! My cousin told me that Hogwarts houses loads of ghosts.”

“The ghosts will come when they want. I say we should all go to Black Lake, I heard that there’s a giant squid in it.” Stephen piped up. Holly startled at the mention of the lake and Susan immediately frowned at the redhead boy and smacked him upright in the head. “Did you forget what poor Holly had to go through yesterday?” She hissed.

“Right, sorry, Holly.” Stephen looked sheepish as he faced her.

“It’s alright, I don’t mind, just not anytime soon, alright? We can go to the lake next week” Holly gave a tense smile, trying to mask her growing panic. It was getting harder to breathe. The memory of falling, the weightlessness, of silence as all she saw before the dark waters consumed her was the star-filled sky, before the sharp sting of water smacking her body, the chill of the water, how it threatened to consume her, how it was so dark and she couldn’t tell which was up or down.

It had really only been thanks to Neville that Holly hadn’t drowned that night, by sheer dumb luck she had stuck her hand out high enough during her thrashing for Neville to grab hold. Never had she been more relieved to breathe in air.

While Holly had spaced out, remembering the horrors of almost drowning, Hannah had kicked Stephen under the table for good measure, there was an uncomfortable silence among the first years. “Why not go to the owlery? We can write letters to our families and send them off before our next class.” Megan suggested, it managed to snap Holly out of her silent reverie and the dark-haired girl nodded eagerly.

“I’d love to see the view from the owlery.” Holly admitted.

“Well, that settles it, we’ll go write letters and send them out.” Justin smiled, and the conversation returned while Holly once again went back to silence, content to let her friends’ chattering lull her into a calm.

Leanne was the first to finish eating, so she took out the map, Megan who was sitting next to her leaned over so that both of them could study the layout together. Holly took out her communication journal that was linked with Neville’s and wrote out their plan to go to the owlery, offering to send any letter of his home as well.

Shutting the book, Holly placed it in her book bag, and once again tried to join the conversation around her.

* * *

_Dear Mummy and Daddy,_

_Sorry that I couldn’t have written sooner, so many things happened and I didn’t have the time. We have a free period now and me plus my housemates have decided to spend it trying to find the Owlery._

_I’ve been sorted into Hufflepuff!_

_I’m sorry I didn’t turn out a Gryffindor like the both of you, but I think the hat was right to place me here. Everyone is very kind, I’m sharing the room with Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott. You remember them, right? They were in Primary School with me, even if we weren’t very close then._

_There are two other Muggleborn girls in my year, Megan and Leanne. The five of us make up the girls of Hufflepuff. The rooms are very spacious, even if we don’t have a proper wardrobe. Is it the same for Gryffindor? I miss my walk-in closet now, I don’t fancy leaving my robes folded in my trunk._

_The train ride was eventful, I was talking to Draco, threatening him not to cause any trouble for Neville, when this Muggleborn girl, Hermione Granger, came up to us and accused me of cheating on my soulmates. Though I don’t quite know how she knew about my mates._

_She was sharing a compartment with Ron, so I assume he must have told her. Though I wasn’t looking to hide our relationship, (can you really call it one? I feel like being soulmates mean more than just the conventional Boyfriend and Girlfriend relationship label that society is obsessed with) I wasn’t happy that she knew, I wanted our bond to be known on our terms, not blurted out by Fred and George’s baby brother._

_That wasn’t even the last of it, Miss Granger tried to apologize, if only she had chosen a better location. She had started shouting my name out, causing a ruckus amongst the first years on the dock. I got pushed in by accident, it wasn’t really her fault._

_But I can still feel the shove when she tripped. There really should be more safety precautions on the dock, I refuse to believe that I am the first student to actually fall into the water. Hagrid couldn’t even help, it was chaos. Thankfully Neville managed to pull me out before I drowned. It was terrifying, please sign me up for swimming lessons when I return home for Summer._

_I never want to go through that horror ever again. Professor Sprout has kindly offered me her counsel whenever I’m ready. I’m really glad that she’s my head of_ house _. She’s so incredibly understanding. She even allowed me to share the way to Hufflepuff dorms with Fred & George!_

_I’m afraid I’ve made a bad first impression with Professor McGonagall, she’s the one who had to dry me properly and fix my uniform after I fell in. I didn’t tell her that Miss Granger was the one who pushed me in, I didn’t think that she would like losing points for her house before she even gets sorted._

_Neville got sorted into Gryffindor and Draco in Slytherin, though both were expected. You need to be brave to face off all those plants in Longbottom Greenhouse. Draco’s so devious the hat yelled out ‘Slytherin’ almost the moment after it was put on._

_I miss you both already!_

_Your daughter,_  
_Holly_

_P.S. The twins have already almost picked a fight with Miss Granger so there’s no need for you to do anything to her daddy!_

_P.P.S Could you send over my books on soulmates? I’m sure Megan and Leanne would love to know more, and the books could provide more in-depth information. Right now, me, Susan and Hannah are feeding these poor girls romance and urban legends. Professor Sprout has also offered to lend me a book that emphasizes on Soulmate laws for underaged mates still in school._

_P.P.P.S. Please give Pierre a kiss for me. I’m sure he’s grumpy, and don’t worry, I made him promise not to bite anybody while I’m away._

Hedwig, the intelligent owl that she is, was already waiting at the Owlery when Holly and her fellow badgers finally climbed the long spiral staircase up to the tower. Holly had allowed Hedwig to travel on her own, which gave the bird the chance to spread her wings rather than being cooped in the train for hours on end.

The students found several boxes of string, charmed of course for owl travel, which would protect the letters from most weather conditions while still tied to the owl. They had spent most of their free period writing their letters, making idle conversation to fill the silence.

Occasionally a curious owl would fly from its perch to observe the students, usually, it was a barn owl that the school provided. Either Megan, Leanne or Kevin would startle, unused to the sudden appearance of the feathery beasts. Which made for a good laugh.

Justin had cast a tempus and called out to the others, “we should get going, we have charms next period.” The others hurried to finish their letters and to tie them to the legs of the owls who had fluttered down, waiting for work.

Charms was at the other end of the castle and they would have to hurry if they wanted to get there on time. Kevin and Ernie held the map between them as they studied the maze that was their school.

* * *

Standing in front of the closed doors of the Charms classroom, the Hufflepuffs managed to arrive with five minutes to spare, having taken at least two wrong turns and getting stuck at the moving staircase. Holly stood at the back of the group, glad for her badgers to fill the silence as she was content with keeping to herself.

Professor Flitwick opened the doors just as the group of Hufflepuffs arrived, they were sharing the lesson with the Ravenclaws. Holly could recognize a few faces from primary school.

The rest of the day passed by quickly, Holly had read all her textbooks from cover to cover before school had even started, while the information provided was basic and simple, it was nice to finally be able to work on them in a practical lesson.

Holly sat between Hannah and Susan, with Justin, Ernie and Kevin seated behind them. Megan and Leanne took the tables next to theirs, while Wayne and Stephen sat behind them. The Ravenclaws, which were the smallest of the group of students, took the 3 tables on the side of the classroom.

Professor Flitwick had a little podium where he stood so that it was easier to see him. He started with an introductory speech to Charms, before moving on to talking about the lesson plan and what they would be doing for the rest of the year.

Holly took out a spiral notebook and a pen to take down notes as the Professor spoke. The chalk was moving on its own at the flick of the professor’s wand, taking note of their assessment and exam dates. Holly wasn’t surprised to learn that she had most of the theory already memorized, considering her extensive reading list during her younger years.

She was just glad that she could actually put the theory into practice. Her wand seemed to sense or even understand her excitement and it seemed to warm up gently in the palm of her hand. Hannah and Susan looked as amused as they felt at Holly’s fidgeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this chapter was particularly good, I'm not quite sure where I want to go with this. Next chapter is a welcome party/soulmate party for the Hufflepuffs! I hope you've enjoyed reading my story! I appreciate all kudos, comments and general love that I receive!

**Author's Note:**

> The song is called Slipping through my fingers from Mamma Mia the Movie, by Abba  
> I've always wanted to write to this song and this story actually allowed me to imagine a goodbye scene from the parent's point of view.
> 
> Please show some love to the first chapter and leave kudos, comments and feedback! I appreciate them all!


End file.
